


what's love without tragedy

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby sitter Harry, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Single Father Louis, University Student Harry, because this is who i am, for anyone worried this is in fact
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU где Луи вдовец с тремя детьми. Гарри няня. Они просто влюбляются в друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's love without tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what's love without tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385012) by [hilourry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry). 



 — София! Ужин стынет! — громко кричит Луи, завязывая галстук перед зеркалом. София, его семилетняя дочь, через какое-то время, наконец-то, спускается по лестнице.  
  
— Я не голодна, — говорит она, плюхаясь на мягкий стул.  
  
— Соф, давай, папа должен выйти сегодня вечером. Посмотри, Итан и Лукас едят, — почти умоляя, говорит Луи, указывая на четырёхлетнего и годовалого сына.  
  
— Я не голодна, — говорит она снова.  
  
— Что случилось, принцесса? — вздыхает Луи, приседая на корточки рядом с ней и запуская пальцы в ее волосики.  
  
— Ты не делаешь это так, как делает мама, — фыркая, говорит она. Луи тянет ее в свои объятия и крепко прижимает к груди, чувствуя, как она начинает плакать.  
  
— Как она делала макароны с сыром, милая? Скажи, я исправлю, — успокаивающе говорит Луи.  
  
— Ты взял не ту тарелку. И она покупала всегда лапшу, а не Губку Боба.  
  
— Я думал, что ты хотела Губку Боба, — тихо говорит Луи.  
  
— Нет, — рыдает она.  
  
— Все хорошо, милая, позволь мне посмотреть, есть ли у нас лапша, — говорит Луи, целуя ее в лоб.  
  
— Когда Гарри придет? — спрашивает Лукас с полным ртом макарон.  
  
— Он будет здесь через несколько минут, — отвечает Луи, глядя на часы. Он не знает, кто такой Гарри на самом деле, если честно. Лиам сказал ему, что он стажер в его юридической фирме, еще, что он аспирант и что ему нужны деньги. Он, видимо, хорошо ладит с детьми, потому что он присматривал за детьми Лиама несколько раз, и да, они влюбились в него. Луи в отчаянии.  
  
Не то, чтобы он не любит своих детей, нет, он любит их больше, чем слова могут это выразить, но Зейн устроил ему свидание вслепую и он настаивал, что Луи нужно выйти из дома на некоторое время. Его жена, Грейс, умерла полгода назад. Он чувствует, что еще слишком рано, но Зейн убедил его, что это будет хорошо для него. Зейн, наверное, прав, учитывая все обстоятельства — он и Грейс разлюбили друг друга задолго до того, как она умерла. Конечно, он любил ее в том смысле, что она была матерью его детей, но не в романтическом смысле, не в том. Ему было слишком тяжело притворяться, что он натурал, слишком трудно было быть счастливым, живя двойной жизнью, не будучи в состоянии быть самим собой. Появилось слишком много «слишком», пока он не выдержал и не признался.  
  
— Почему ты должен уходить, папа? Почему ты не можешь остаться здесь? — хнычет София, обхватывая ногами его ноги.  
  
— Я не долго, милая. Я просто собираюсь поиграть кое с кем, вспомни, как ты играешь с друзьями, —объясняет Луи. Ну, он сомневается, что это свидание пройдет достаточно хорошо, чтобы они дошли до игр, но, эй. — Тебе с Гарри будет очень весело. Он позволит тебе посмотреть телевизор и прочитает сказку на ночь. Возможно, он даже поиграет с тобой в куклы. Когда я возвращусь домой, я прослежу, чтобы вы все были укрыты и чтобы вам было тепло, хорошо?  
  
— Хорошо, — громко вздыхая, отвечает София.  
  
Луи, наконец, находит коробку с лапшой для макарон с сыром в задней части шкафа — вероятно, Грейс купила ее для специально них. Луи вытирает лицо и вздыхает, бросая горсть в кипящую кастрюлю с водой. Что он только ни сделает для своей маленькой девочки, действительно.  
  
Звенит дверной звонок и он, в каком-то смысле, спасает Луи от необходимости продолжать разговор об уходе. Он бежит к двери и, черт, он точно не был подготовлен к тому, что увидит.  
  
— Привет, я Гарри Стайлс. Ты, должно быть, Луи, — улыбаясь, говорит парень, протягивая руку. У него чертовы ямочки, ярко-зеленые глаза и дико кучерявые волосы. Ну, Лиам, видимо, забыл упомянуть, что он офигительно красив. Спасибо тебе за это, Ли, думает про себя Луи.  
  
— Привет, — тихо говорит Луи. — Эм, да, я Луи. Заходи.  
  
Гарри заходит в дом, попутно оглядываясь по сторонам:  
— Красивый дом.  
  
— Спасибо. Пойдем, я познакомлю тебя с детьми, они сейчас ужинают, — говорит Луи, позволяя Гарри следовать за собой. — Это — моя маленькая принцесса София, которая является немного ворчливой сегодня, потому что я ухожу.  
  
— Я не ворчливая! — обиженно отвечает она.  
  
— Это — Лукас, у которого сыр размазался по всему лицу, — вздыхая, говорит Луи, вытирая салфеткой рот сыну. — И этот маленький парень — Итан. Дети, это — Гарри.  
  
— Привет, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри.  
  
— Сколько тебе лет? — с вызовом спрашивает его София. — Умеешь ли ты водить машину?  
  
— Мне 25, и да, я могу водить машину, — смеясь, отвечает Гарри.  
  
—Ты женат?  
  
— Нет, еще нет.  
  
— У тебя есть девушка?  
  
— Мне не нравятся девушки в этом смысле.  
  
— У тебя есть парень?  
  
— Нет, сейчас у меня никого нет, — усмехается Гарри.  
  
— София, — мягко ругает Луи. — Достаточно вопросов для Гарри.  
  
— Это нормально, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри. — Она милая.  
  
По крайней мере, он думает это на данный момент. Луи просто надеется, что ей не удастся управлять им, как обычно она делает с другими нянями. Он тянет Гарри в сторону, чтобы поговорить с ним спокойно, чтобы дети не слышали его. Ему не нужна еще одна истерика от Софии прямо сейчас.  
  
— Ладно, я опаздываю, как обычно. Ужин Софии стоит на плите. Я не знал, что она не любит макароны с Губкой Бобом, так что, будь добр, накорми ее. Пожалуйста, убедись, что она все съест, она, наверное, скажет тебе, что не голодна, так что попробуй подкупить ее чем-то. Она была расстроена в последнее время, но я работаю над этим. Убедись, что все дети почистили зубы, и, конечно, не забудь про сказку. Итан должен лечь в семь, Люк в семь тридцать и София в восемь. Хм, попробуй им дать морковные палочки, если они все съедят, ты можешь дать им мороженое на десерт. Если что-нибудь, что-нибудь случится, пожалуйста, позвони мне. Я буду на телефоне все время, поэтому я могу ответить сразу. Как-то так.  
  
— Все будет хорошо. Я так понял, ты давно не выходил из дома?  
  
— Нет, — вздыхает Луи. — Не часто. Уже давно не был на свидании.  
  
— Попробуй немого расслабиться, выпить, наслаждаться вечером. Мы будем в порядке.  
  
— Да, да, конечно. Ладно, — отвечает Луи, делая глубокий вдох. — Позволь мне только попрощаться с детьми.  
  
Луи подходит к столу и пытается немного успокоится.   
  
— Папе пора уходить, ладно? Пожалуйста, видите себя хорошо с Гарри.  
  
— Ладно, папочка! — отвечает Лукас, показывая ему поднятый вверх большой палец. Луи вдруг понимает, что он не хочет уходить. Он предпочел бы остаться здесь, со своими детьми, поиграть с ними в игру или посмотреть фильм. Он не уверен, что он готов к этому, но он должен попробовать.  
  
— Скоро увидимся, — обещает Луи. Он целует каждого из своих детей, даря напоследок Гарри нервную улыбку. — Я вернусь не слишком поздно. Пожалуйста, напиши мне, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.  
  
— Уезжай, пожалуйста, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри. Луи кивает и, не оборачиваясь, идет к двери, боясь, что если он обернется, то точно никуда не уйдет.

~

Луи приходит домой не намного позже, чем обычно, чувствуя себя усталым и разочарованным. Он уже и забыл, какими трудными бывают знакомства. Он так же забыл, что люди бывают мудаками. Головная боль начинает пульсировать в висках, Луи просто хочет лечь и спать в течение долгого, долгого времени.  
  
Он громко вздыхает, вешает свою куртку в шкаф и проходит в гостиную. Гарри отрывает взгляд от телевизора и дарит ему маленькую улыбку.  
  
— Свидание прошло не так хорошо, как ты планировал? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Нет, — говорит Луи после паузы. — Все прошло не очень хорошо.  
  
— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — спрашивает его Гарри, поглаживая рукой диван рядом с собой. Луи не должен этого делать, правда, он предпочел бы отправить Гарри домой и устроиться поудобнее в постели. Но Гарри выглядит настолько привлекательным и добрым, так что да, он садится.  
  
— Неужели у тебя так часто проходят свидания? Я, эм, помню, ты говорил моей дочери, что тебе нравятся парни. Думаю, у нас есть нечто общее, — смущенно кашляя, говорит Луи.  
  
— Да, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри. — Я встречаюсь с парнями. Но учитывая, что у меня сейчас нет парня, я не знаю, как проходят плохие свидания. Что случилось?  
  
— Он был таким самоуверенным. Так высокомерно разговаривал со мной, не заботился ни о чем, что мне приходилось говорить. И мне кажется, что он не любит детей. Мне нужен хороший папа для моих детей, — отвечает Луи, хмуря брови. Он беспокоится об этом немного, на самом деле. Он не хочет остаться отцом-одиночкой навсегда. Он хотел бы растить своих детей в любви с двумя родителями. Но, похоже, его окружают только мудаки.  
  
— Могу я задать тебе личный вопрос? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Да, давай, — отвечает Луи, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Что... ладно, значит, ты — гей, да? Так почему София говорила о маме сегодня? Она постоянно упоминала ее, и я просто хотел бы узнать, что с ней случилось. Она не говорила, и я не хотел ее спрашивать... — замолкает Гарри.  
  
— Ох, — тихо отвечает Луи. — Я... был женат на женщине по имени Грейс. У нас было трое детей, как ты знаешь, и... она погибла в автокатастрофе. Шесть месяцев назад.  
  
— Мне так жаль слышать это.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Луи, пожимая плечами. — Дети труднее переносят эту утрату, чем я. Она узнала некоторое время назад, что я гей. Она застала меня... с другим мужчиной. Она не была счастлива, но она сказала, что если мы заведем еще одного ребенка, она закроет глаза на это. Мы оставались вместе ради детей. Мне очень нелегко воспитывать троих детей в одиночку, плюс как-то надо совмещать это с работой. Я с ума схожу на этот счет. Но... я делаю это ради детей, потому что они - все, что у меня есть.  
  
— Кажется, ты отличный отец.  
  
— Да, — смеется Луи. — С Софи мне приходится особо трудно. С тех пор, как Грейс умерла, она сама не своя. У нее была особая связь с Грейс, и я думаю, что она просто сильно расстроена и зла из-за этого на меня... так что в последнее время я все делаю неправильно.  
  
— Ты стараешься, и вскоре она поймет, что ты — все, что у нее есть. Она вырастет и, оглянувшись назад, подумает: "Боже мой, у меня самый лучший папа в мире, он столько для меня сделал". Она любит тебя, она никогда не перестанет любить тебя.  
  
— Ты так думаешь? — спрашивает Луи со слезами на глазах. — Я беспокоюсь об этом.  
  
— Я не думаю, что можно разлюбить родителей.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Как мальчики справляются?  
  
— Прекрасно, действительно. Они еще слишком маленькие, я думаю. Люк вначале спрашивал, где она... потом перестал. Он не понимает, как мне кажется. Мне пришлось сказать им, что она уехала и больше не вернется. Это то, чего я никогда не пожелал бы самому злейшему врагу.  
  
— Ты сильный, ты справишься.  
  
— Это очень мило, Гарри, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи. — Как дети?  
  
— Хорошо. София была немного капризной, но мальчики были в порядке. Они показались мне отличными ребятами.  
  
— Ты будешь против, если я попрошу тебя побыть их няней снова? — спрашивает Луи, кусая губу. — Помощь не помешает здесь. Они — сущее наказание.  
  
— Я бы с радостью помог тебе, — улыбается Гарри. — Я, в основном, занят по утрам, так что я могу помогать тебе во второй половине дня или ночью.  
  
— Правда? — у Луи загораются глаза. — Мне, в основном, требуется помощь, когда они возвращаются из школы и детского сада. Моя мама и сестры помогают мне, но они немного устали от них в последнее время.  
  
— Я могу забирать их из школы и сидеть с ними до тех пор, пока ты не вернешься домой, — отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Ты серьезно? Это не шутка?  
  
— Я серьезно, — смеется Гарри. — Я с удовольствием посижу с ними. Мне все равно нечем заняться вечером.  
  
— Ты абсолютная палочка-выручалочка для меня. Ты можешь принести свою домашнюю работу сюда! Я не против. Пока дети живы, я спокоен  
  
— Я думаю, я справлюсь, — смеется Гарри. — Я так же могу приготовить ужин, если хочешь. Это не является проблемой для меня.  
  
— Где же ты был всю мою жизнь? — серьезно спрашивает Луи. — Это было бы невероятно. Ты можешь взять одну из моих кредитных карт; сходи в продуктовый магазин и купи то, что тебе нужно, и да... обязательно возьми с собой детей! Они любят ходить в продуктовый магазин! Ох, Гарри, спасибо.  
  
— Пока рано за что-то благодарить меня, честно.  
  
— Ты — ангел, посланный с небес, — говорит Луи, целуя Гарри в щеку. Этого не должно было случиться, он на 7 лет младше Луи. Вау, Луи, тебе определенно нужно заняться сексом или что-то в этом роде. — Ладно, это было лишнее. Извини, это явно было слишком, просто у меня давно не было секса.  
  
Боже, что он несет...  
  
Гарри хихикает, маленькие ямочки тут же появляются на его щеках:  
— Ты горячий, кто-то по-любому трахнет тебя. Обещаю, — подмигивая, отвечает Гарри.   
  
Это был флирт? Боже, Гарри только что назвал его горячим? Так, все, кому-то пора спать.  
  
— Ну, — краснея, говорит Луи, вытирая потные ладони о штаны. — Я должен заплатить тебе перед тем, как ты уйдешь.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами, не давая реального ответа. Какого хрена это значит? Луи качает головой и лезет в карман за кошельком.  
  
— Ладно, еще раз спасибо за это. Я... увидимся в понедельник, тогда?  
  
— Да, наверняка, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Я позвоню тебе завтра и мы обговорим тогда все окончательные подробности, — обещает Луи.  
  
— Да, хорошо. Я рад знакомству с тобой, — говорит Гарри мягким голосом. — И с детьми, конечно, — говорит он машинально.  
  
— Да, — улыбается Луи. — Они были действительно рады встречи с тобой.  
  
Луи идет к двери, и Гарри, напоследок, дарит ему небольшую улыбку. Луи закрывает дверь и прислоняется к ней спиной. Боже, ему нужен секс, и Гарри, черт, Гарри был такой красивый, если бы не его возраст и тот факт, что он следит за его детьми, он бы определённо переспал с ним. Черт.

~

Их договоренность насчет работы в качестве няни работает прекрасно, серьезно. Каждый вечер, когда Луи возвращался домой, его всегда ждет вкусный ужин.  
Иногда, если он приходит домой поздно, дети уже выкупаны и лежат в пижамах по своим кроваткам. Это так приятно — не иметь больше дополнительного стресса в виде троих детей. Это походило на то, как будто Грейс вернулась, как будто она снова стала заботиться о них, но вместо ворчливого взгляда теперь его дома встречала улыбка Гарри. Он всегда спрашивает, как прошел его день, и если он задерживается, без вопросов подогревает ему еду. Это... больше, чем Луи мог попросить.  
  
За исключением того, что Луи был безумно влюблен в няню своих детей. Что может быть немного проблематично. Когда он целует своих детей и желает им спокойной ночи, все, что он хочет сделать в тот момент — это поцеловать Гарри и уложить его в свою собственную постель. Черт.  
  
— Так, теперь Гарри работает на тебя? — спрашивает Лиам у Луи за обедом.  
  
— Ты знал, что он в моем вкусе, — сердито отвечает Луи. — Ты знал это.  
  
— Он хороший парень, и если он в твоем вкусе, то это двойной бонус, приятель, — смеется Лиам. — Он же тебе нравится, не так ли?  
  
— И как няня и как человек, к сожалению, — ворчит Луи. — Он замечательно ладит с детьми. С Софией все еще возникают некоторые проблемы, но мальчики любят его. Он готовит им замечательные ужины, купает их, помогает Софии с выполнением домашней работы, он своего рода супермен... для меня.  
  
— Я надеялся, что так и будет, — говорит Лиам . — Я знал, что тебе нужна помощь, но ты не хотел признавать это. Я знаю, что раньше твоя жизнь была адом для тебя, и нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы получить немного помощи от кого-то. Я знал, что Гарри сделает тебя счастливым.  
  
— Он... да, он отлично подходит для детей.  
  
— А что насчет тебя?  
  
— Он слишком молод, Лиам. Ему 25 лет! — стонет Луи.  
  
— Он совершеннолетний, — отвечает Лиам, пожимая плечами. — Ты можешь потрахаться с ним один раз, так сказать, выпустить пар.  
  
— Лиам, — краснеет Луи. — Я не могу этого сделать. Это все разрушит.  
  
— Нет, если трахаться без чувств. Это безвредно.  
  
— Я... Я не знаю, — отвечает Луи, смотря на картошку фри.  
  
— Подумай об этом. Возможно, он тоже немного влюблен в тебя. Плюс, из тебя выйдет отличный папочка.  
  
— Зачем я вообще с тобой дружу? — смеется Луи. — Ты худший друг в мире.  
  
Лиам смеется и подмигивает.

~

Когда Луи лежит в постели в ту ночь, все, что он делает, это думает о Гарри. О его больших зеленых глазах, пухлых губах, ямочках на щеках, кучерявых волосах. Дерьмо, он просто... правда хочет, чтобы Гарри трахнул его на этом матрасе. Он хочет, чтобы Гарри привязал его к кровати и трахал его всеми способами, которые он знает.  
  
_Да, Луи, у тебя действительно недотрах_.  
  
— Папочка? — тихо зовет его София, приоткрыв немного дверь.  
  
— Все в порядке, Софи? — спрашивает ее Луи, тут же спуская ноги на пол. — Иди сюда, милая.  
  
Она подходит и ложится в постель рядом с Луи, туда, где раньше спала Грейс. Луи тянет ее в свои объятия и целует ее в лоб.  
  
— Что случилось, малышка?  
  
— Я не могу заснуть.  
  
— Почему? О чем ты думаешь?  
  
— Теперь Гарри — моя новая мамочка?  
  
— Что? — потрясенно спрашивает Луи. — Нет, он твоя няня.  
  
— Он всегда здесь, — дуется она, явно не в восторге от услышанного.  
  
— Это потому что я работаю, милая. Мне нужен кто-то, кто был смотрел за вами, как ты, пока меня нет дома.  
  
— Мне не нравится Гарри.  
  
— Почему тебе не нравится Гарри? Он очень хороший, он тебе и мальчикам готовит вкусные ужины, насколько я знаю, он позволяет смотреть вам фильмы вечером.  
  
— Потому что он не мама! — кричит она. Луи издает тихое  _Ох_.  
  
— Милая, — тихо говорит Луи. — Я знаю, что он не мамочка, но... он очень хороший человек. Он так хорошо заботится о вас.  
  
— Я скучаю по маме, — рыдает она, цепляясь маленькими ручками за шею Луи. Луи крепко обнимает ее и целует в лоб.  
  
— Я знаю, Софи, я тоже. Но Гарри пытается стать твоим другом, малыш. Он просто хочет с тобой дружить, он не хочет стать твоей новой мамочкой. Пожалуйста, попытайся подружиться с Гарри. Он действительно любит тебя, — тихо шепчет Луи. Ебать, его дочь ненавидит Гарри, в то время как он мечтает о нем. Здорово.  
  
— Он сказал, что ты ему нравишься.  
  
— Что? — шокированно переспрашивает Луи. Что происходит?  
  
— Он сказал, что я красивая, потому что мой папа красивый. Он сказал, что ты ему нравишься, — отвечает Софи, пожимая плечами. Гарри думает, что Луи симпатичный. Ладно, Луи, сохраняй спокойствие. Он может справиться с этим. Он отец, он должен сосредоточиться.  
  
— Ты, правда, красивая! — говорит Луи.  
  
— Гарри действительно хочет быть моим другом? — тихо спрашивает она.  
  
— Да, он действительно хочет стать твоим новым другом. Постарайся быть к нему добрее, ладно? Он прилагает все усилия, чтобы вам было комфортно с ним. Он пытается помочь папе, понимаешь? — поясняет Луи, потирая ей спину.  
  
— Ладно, — вздыхает она. — Я постараюсь подружиться с ним.  
  
— Спасибо, это сделает папу счастливыми, — выдыхает Луи. — Попробуем заснуть сейчас, милая. Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит она, прижимаясь к Луи. Луи вздыхает и перебирает ее кудряшки до тех пор, пока ее дыхание не становится спокойным.  
  
_И что теперь ему делать?_

~

— Гарри сегодня водил нас в кафе мороженое, — радостно говорит Лукас отцу, когда тот вечером возвращается домой.  
  
— Оу, да? Это очень мило с его стороны, — улыбается Луи, с благодарностью смотря на Гарри. — Я надеюсь, что ты сказал ему "спасибо".  
  
— Они сказали, — говорит Гарри. — Они были послушными сегодня.  
  
— Действительно? Даже моя ворчунья София? — спрашивает Луи, глядя на свою дочь, которая в ответ закатывает глаза.  
  
— Она была великолепна сегодня. Я даже заплел ей волосы.  
  
— Вот почему она выглядит так красиво, — говорит Луи. — Гарри проделал отличную работу.  
  
— Мама делала лучше, — бормочет она. Луи укоризненно смотрит на нее.  
  
— София, хватит. Мы уже говорили об этом, — строго говорит Луи.  
  
— Это хорошо, — тихо бормочет Гарри. Луи дарит ему сочувственный взгляд.  
  
— Позволь мне... уложить их и потом я заплачу тебе, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Я могу помочь тебе, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Тогда я возьму Софи, а ты мальчиков.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Луи относит Софи до ее комнаты и, как только она ложится в постель, он сидится рядом и вздыхает.   
  
— Разве мы не говорили об этом, София? Ты обещала папочке, что будешь лучше относиться к Гарри. Он очень старается, правда, он не пытается стать твоей мамой. У тебя никогда не будет другой мамочки, хорошо? Никто и никогда не станет твоей мамой, но мы должны позволить другим людям быть нашими друзьями. Папе...  _действительно_  нравится Гарри, понимаешь?  
  
— Почему? — спрашивает она упрямо. — Почему он тебе нравится? Он — не мама.  
  
— Нет, — вздыхает Луи. — Он — не мамочка, но это нормально. Джессика твой единственный друг в школе?  
  
— Нет, у меня много друзей.  
  
— Вот именно, детка. Нам может нравиться больше, чем один человек, мы можем иметь много друзей. Мама... ушла. Ты знаешь, что она не сможет вернуться, я знаю, как сильно мы скучаем по ней, но мама... она не хочет, чтобы ты грустила. Знаешь почему? Потому что она нас любит и она хочет, чтобы мы были счастливы. Гарри пытается сделать нас счастливыми. Мамочке понравился бы Гарри, ты же знаешь. Она бы сказала тебе, какой он добрый, как нежно он относится к вам, и, конечно, как хорошо он готовит кушать.  
  
— Он делает вкусные тако, — признается она тихо, и Луи, не выдерживая, хихикает.  
  
— Видишь? Мама бы его очень полюбила, дорогая, так что ты должна тоже постараться. Он нравится мне, мальчикам. Гарри тебя очень любит.  
  
— Он забавный, — тихо говорит она, играя с уголком одеяла. — Он рассказывает шутки смешнее, чем ты.  
  
— Неужели? — смеется Луи. — Надо будет попросить его потом рассказать мне несколько.  
  
— Он сказал, что хочет пригласить тебя на свидание, — говорит она. Луи замирает.  _Какого черта_?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Он сказал, что ты милый и что он хочет пригласить тебя на ужин. Он спросил меня нормально ли я отнесусь к этому, я ответила "нормально", — говорит она. — Я пыталась быть вежливой.  
  
— Ох, Софи, это было очень мило с твоей стороны. Спасибо за добрые слова, — шепчет Луи, целуя ее в лоб. Ладно, сейчас он... ждет?  
  
— Я сказала ему, что ты любишь итальянскую кухню и что лилии — твои любимые цветы, потому что ты всегда покупал их для мамы, когда она злилась.  
  
— Да, — фыркает Луи. — Спасибо, малышка.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив снова, — тихо говорит она. Луи еле сдерживает слезы. Он не может найти в ответ подходящих слов, поэтому он просто целует свою дочь. — Значит, тебе нравится мальчики, как и Гарри?  
  
Это то, что Луи никогда не думал обсуждать со своими детьми, не этот вопрос, по крайней мере. Если у него будет свидание с Гарри или если он когда-нибудь приведет домой парня, чтобы провести время с ними, ему, вероятно, нужно объясниться. У него в жизни больше не будет такой женщины, как Грейс, которая может помочь ему справиться с этим. Никто больше не заменит им маму, у его детей будет только второй папа. Это кажется справедливым.  
  
— Да, милая. Это нормально?  
  
— Да, — отвечает она, пожимая плечами. — Мама, ведь, не мальчик.  
  
— Иногда мы ошибаемся, — отвечает Луи, потому что это... кажется ему более простым способом объяснения.  
  
— Так что, получается, не имеет значения, кого любить, пусть то будет мальчик или девочка?  
  
— Нет, не имеет, — объясняет Луи. Ну, по крайней мере, он сможет преподать своим детям ценный урок. — Папе просто нравятся мальчики больше, чем девочки, как и Гарри. И мы нравимся друг другу.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает она, кажется, она достаточно довольна ответом. Прошло не все так плохо, как он себе представлял.  
  
— Постарайся заснуть, — говорит он тихо. — Спокойной ночи, милая.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, папочка.  
  
— Я тоже тебя очень люблю, Софи.  
  
Луи выключает свет и, когда он открывает дверь, Гарри стоит за дверью. Его глаза широко открыты, оглядываясь в панике, он делает шаг назад.  
  
— Ох, прости, хм, — Гарри замолкает, и Луи, не раздумывая, кладет свою руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Все хорошо.  
  
— Я не хотел подслушивать, — бормочет он.  
  
— Как много ты слышал? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Почти все, — отвечает Гарри, потирая затылок. — Я... думаю, элемент неожиданности тут не прокатит, да?  
  
— Да, — улыбаясь отвечает Луи. — Так... что именно ты хочешь спросить меня?  
  
— Ну, — неловко кашляя, говорит Гарри. — Я... черт, мне, наверное, не стоило говорить твоей дочери про свидание.  
  
Луи громко смеется.   
— Она не умеет хранить секреты.  
  
— У меня было такое ощущение, — ухмыляется Гарри. — Так, эм, это звучит неловко, но мне правда интересно узнать, хотел бы ты пойти со мной куда-нибудь? Ты не должен отвечать "да", очевидно. Нельзя смешивать бизнес и удовольствие, и все такое. Но, я полагаю, что мы живем ведь только один раз, так почему бы не попробовать? И ты сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь...  
  
— Это правда, — краснея, отвечает Луи, смотря вниз. — Я рассказал ей свой секрет. Слушай, я... у меня не было настоящих отношений с парнем. Я прожил долгое время с Грейс... она стала комфортной для меня. Я имею в виду, я не всегда был счастлив с ней, я всегда чувствовал, что чего-то не хватает, и все, что я делал, это флиртовал с парнями, я не знаю, насколько я хорош в этом. У меня было мало партнеров.  
  
— Хорош в этом? Ты с ума сошел? — отвечает Гарри. — Ты удивительный мужчина, Луи. Твои дети смотрят на тебя, словно ты супергерой, который может исправить все их проблемы. Лиам сказал, что ты самый лучший парень, которого он знает. Он сказал, что ты всегда беспокоишься о всем, но только не о себе. Просто... позволь мне пригласить тебя один раз, ладно?  
  
— Я так стар для тебя, — нахмурившись, отвечает Луи. — Ты слишком молод для меня.  
  
— Луи, — вздыхает Гарри. — Мы оба взрослые люди. Да, ты, может быть, старше меня, но кого это волнует? Возраст— это просто число.  
  
—Ты такой подлиза! — смеется Луи. — Ты рассуждаешь как старик.  
  
— У тебя прекрасное тело, — подмигивает Гарри. Луи толкает Гарри в плечо и смеется.  
  
— Так, это значит "да"?  
  
— Одно свидание, — тихо отвечает Луи.   
  
— Отлично, — усмехается Гарри. — Свидание в пятницу вечером. Когда ты вернешься с работы.  
  
— Мне надо найти с кем можно оставить детей, — говорит Луи, пряча ухмылку.  
  
— Я договорился с Лиамом, он присмотрит за ними, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Конечно, как я мог забыть про него, — отвечает Луи, кусая губы. — Я не могу обещать, что все пройдет хорошо.  
  
— Я не обещаю, что буду стараться, — улыбается Гарри.  
  
— Иди сюда, — улыбается Луи. — Позволь мне заплатить тебе.  
  
— Мы идем на свидание через два дня. Ты все еще собираешься платить мне?  
  
— Ну, ты, конечно, можешь работать бесплатно.  
  
— Я не возражаю, — отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами. — Мне просто... нравится помогать парню, который мне действительно нравится и мне, возможно, хочется его поцеловать.  
  
— Гарри, — краснеет Луи. — Прекрати.  
  
— Извини, — хихикает Гарри. — А если серьезно, не волнуйся об оплате. Позволь мне угостить тебя ужином, это все, что мне нужно.  
  
—Ты спятил, — нежно отвечает Луи, закатывая глаза. — Но... ладно. Если ты уверен.  
  
— Я уверен. Тогда... я должен идти. Ты выглядишь уставшим, и у меня есть некоторая работа, которую мне надо закончить.  
  
— Боже, я постоянно забываю, что ты учишься в универе, боже, — стонет Луи, потирая лицо рукой. — Я чувствую себя таким старым.  
  
— Мне это нравится, — улыбается Гарри. — Думаю, это сексуально.  
  
— Иди ты, — нежно улыбается Луи. — Хочешь чашечку чая?  
  
— Конечно, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри. — Я не отказался бы на дорожку.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает Луи. — Да, ладно, пошли.  
  
Они спускаются вниз, и Луи делает им чай.  
  
— Итак, ты изучаешь законы, — говорит Луи, делая глоток из своей кружки.  
  
— Да, — кивает Гарри.  
  
— И тебе 25.  
  
— Хм, — улыбается Гарри. — Абсолютно верно, я совершеннолетний.  
  
— Иисус, — качает головой Луи. — 7 лет разницы.  
  
— Я думаю, если бы ты забыл про возраст, все выглядело бы иначе, — тихо отвечает Гарри. — Если бы я был в твоем возрасте, ты бы точно согласился сразу.  
  
— Гарри, это просто... — пытается объяснить Луи. — У меня ни один, ни два, а три ребенка. Я — отец-одиночка с тремя детьми. У тебя нет таких забот. Ты только начинаешь свою жизнь. У тебя есть время, чтобы жить свободной жизнью, у тебя нет за кем нести ответственность, у тебя нет обязанностей. Ты не... ты не хочешь связываться с кем-то вроде меня, в конечном итоге тебе придется заботиться о старике и его детях.  
  
— Заткнись, — смеется Гарри. — Ты не старый, и если бы я не хотел в это ввязываться, я бы не стал работать у тебя няней. Я думаю, у меня взрослая душа, честно. Я всегда был один, я всегда сидел дома.  
  
— Ты — идиот, — фыркая, говорит Луи. — Я уверен, что ты меня обманываешь. У тебя была другая жизнь.  
  
— Хорошо, да, была, но сейчас я этого не делаю! Клянусь, по выходным я сижу смотреть Netflix большую часть времени. Я чувствую себя старше, чем 25. И твои дети такие хорошие, мне нравится заботиться о них.  
  
— Я... я просто нервничаю.  
  
— Я уверен, что тебе трудно доверять людям, и если ты сомневаешься, мы можем не идти на свидание. Давай просто проведем время вместе, только ты и я. Если все пройдет хорошо, мы можем поговорить об этом. А сейчас просто... подумай о себе. Побудь немного эгоистом, ты заслуживаешь этого. Позвольте мне позаботиться о тебе, позволь показать тебе, как ты мне дорог, — нежно говорит Гарри. Луи еле сдерживает слезы.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает он хриплым голосом. — Ладно, я... давай попробуем.  
  
— Хорошо, — улыбается Гарри, беря Луи за руку. Луи дарит ему нежную улыбку. Он может сделать это. Он может позволить себе быть счастливым. Кроме того, у него есть одобрение его дочери.

~

 Его мама, на удивление, радует его. Луи звонит ей, чтобы спросить, могла бы она присмотреть за детьми, объясняя, что у него сегодня свидание, и, конечно, она хочет знать каждую деталь. Луи боялся, что она осудит его за это, скажет ему, что это плохая идея, но она... она просто приказывает ему идти, говорит ему, насколько она счастлива за него.  _Ну, ладно_.  
  
Он честно собирался позвонить Лиаму, но его мама убедила его, что она давно не видела малышей, хотя она видит их предостаточно, поэтому он решает дать Лиаму перерыв. Какой бы она ни была приставучей, Луи был доволен своим выбором.  
  
— Ладно, я собираюсь встретиться с Гарри в ресторане, — говорит Луи, проверяя свои часы. — Я, эм, я не знаю, во сколько я вернусь.  
  
— Не беспокойся об этом, малыш, — подмигивая, отвечает Джей. — У меня полно времени. Удачи.  
  
— Спасибо, — вздыхает Луи, целуя ее в щеку. Он берет Итана из ее рук и начинает целовать его лицо. — Пока, мой ангел. Будь послушным с бабушкой, ладно? Папочка любит тебя!  
  
— Ты так нежен с ним, — улыбаясь, говорит Джей. — Это так приятно видеть.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы он перестал расти, — вздыхает Луи, прижимая ее крепко к груди. Итан «угукает» и трется головой о плечо Луи.  
  
— Ты сказал, что опаздываешь, — говорит Джей, забирая Итана у Луи.  
  
— Прости, прости, — вздыхает он. Он берет Лукаса на руки и целует его в щечку. — Будь хорошим мальчиком, ладно? Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, папочка! — отвечает Лукас, целуя его в ответ.  
  
— София, — сурово говорит Луи, опуская Лукаса вниз. — Ты будешь хорошо себя вести?  
  
— Да, папочка, — закатив глаза, отвечает она. — Я буду хорошо себя вести.  
  
— Хорошо. Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит она, крепок обнимая его за плечи. — Хорошего тебе свидания с Гарри.  
  
— Спасибо милая, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи, целуя ее в щеку. — Увидимся позже! — кричит он детям напоследок, выходя через парадную дверь.

~

Луи встречается с Гарри у его квартиры. Гарри настаивал на том, чтобы встретится у Луи, но Луи не хотел, чтобы Гарри встречался с его матерью, а тем более с детьми. Сегодня их вечер, его и Гарри. Дети не были важны для него прямо сейчас, не в эту секунду. Это было счастье Луи. Луи может сделать это; он может быть эгоистом. Он имеет право быть счастливым, и, возможно, Гарри сделает его таким.  
  
Луи делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоить нервы, и стучит в дверь.  
  
— Иду! — кричит Гарри где-то в глубине квартиры. Луи любит его голос.  
  
Гарри открывает дверь, его черная рубашка наполовину расстегнутая. Его пальцы ловко работают, пытаясь закончить начатое.  
  
— Эй, извини, я немного опоздал. Я был в тренажерном зале и не видел, сколько времени, — оправдывается Гарри. Ох, боже, он еще и в тренажерку ходит. Если бы у Луи было свободное время, он бы позанимался тоже. Хотя, наверное, нет.  
  
— Все в порядке, — улыбается Луи. — Ты выглядишь... великолепно.  
  
— Ты выглядишь еще лучше, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри. — Синий подчеркивает твои глаза.  
  
— Спасибо, — застенчиво отвечает Луи.  _Он не был застенчив... погодите, Луи никогда не был застенчив. Что_?  
  
— Готовился сегодня к лучшему свиданию в твоей жизни, — говорит Гарри, заканчивая с рубашкой и параллельно хватая куртку с вешалки. Он берет ключи и убирает волосы с лица. — Я поведу.  
  
— Ох, — вздыхает Луи, приподнимая бровь. — Лучшее свидание в моей жизни?  
  
— Ну, мне нравится думать, что я способен добиваться людей и заставлять их влюбляться в меня, — непринужденно говорит Гарри. Луи застывает.  
  
_Ох_  
  
Гарри улыбается и пожимает плечами. — Может быть.  
  
— Вот это мы еще посмотрим, — смеется Луи. Гарри берет его за руку, и сердце Луи начинает биться чуть сильней. Это так непривычно для него — держать кого-то за руку, кроме его детей, конечно. Это взрослая рука, рука человека. Она сильная и больше, чем рука Луи, а блестящие кольца украшают ее пальцы. Он чувствует себя в безопасности.  
  
— Итак, вот основное правило для вечера, — говорит Гарри, когда они садятся в машину. — Никаких разговоров о детях. На сегодня забудь о них. Ты просто парень, который идет на свидание с горячим аспирантом.  
  
— Гарри, — хихикает Луи. — Ты немного дерзишь.  
  
— О, я знаю, — отвечает Гарри. — Я просто пытаюсь облегчить твое признание этого.  
  
— Я уже думаю, что ты горячий, — обреченно вздыхает Луи. — Я признаю это.  
  
— Я так и понял, — счастливо отвечает Гарри. — Ты пялишься на меня.  
  
— Неужели? — краснеет Луи.  
  
— Немного, но мне нравится. Вот как я набрался смелости пригласить тебя на свидание, на самом деле. Я подумал, что если ты смотришь на меня, то это что-то значит; возможно, ты находишь меня привлекательным или же наоборот со мной что-то не так. Поэтому я рискнул, и вот...  
  
— Ну, — говорит Луи. — Я рад, что ты сделал это, на самом деле. Я... Я думаю, что нужно начать жизнь снова. Мне нужно... подумать о себе.  
  
— Я безумно рад, что ты так думаешь, — говорит Гарри, беря Луи за руку и целуя ее. — Ты это заслужил.  
  
— Спасибо, — шепчет Луи. — Я надеюсь на это.  
  
— Я докажу тебе это, не волнуйся, я обещаю.  
  
Слова Гарри звучат так искренне, что кожа Луи тут же покрывается маленькими мурашками. Он боится, что он может обжечься с Гарри, и это... страшно, но, в то же время, интригующе.

~

— В этом месте самая вкусная еда во всем мире, — говорит Гарри, когда они идут к ресторану "The penne alla vodka is mouth watering".  
  
— Выглядит дорого, — отвечает Луи с беспокойством в голосе. Он знает, что Гарри потратит много денег на него, когда он даже не уверен, что это сработает.  
  
— Не беспокойся об этом, я заплачу.  
  
— Ты все еще учишься в институте, откуда у тебя столько денег?  
  
— Ну, от работы в качестве няни, от моей оплачиваемой стажировки… и моего богатого папы, — быстро заканчивает предложение Гарри.  
  
— Я так и думал, — хихикает Луи. — В этом нет ничего зазорного. Спасибо, что вытащил меня из дома. Я не привык к этому. Обычно я посещаю места, где есть раскраски с карандашами и большое количество детей.  
  
— Ну, позволь себе быть немного испорченным мною, ладно? У тебя трое детей, чтобы заботиться о них, но сейчас я хочу позаботится о тебе.  
  
— Эй, — Луи говорит с теплотой. — У меня нет детей сегодня, помнишь?  
  
— Ах, прости. Ладно, начинаю с этого момента, — смеется Гарри.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает Луи в знак согласия. — Я хочу кушать.  
  
— Я тоже, умираю с голоду.  
  
— Ну, тебе повезло, так как у тебя все еще есть высокий метаболизм, — вздыхает Луи, поглаживая собственный живот. — Я потерял его.  
  
— Ты шутишь? — говорит Гарри, поворачивает голову. — Ты такой горячий! Ты даже не выглядишь на тридцать два, честно. Ты определенно не выглядишь старым, для отца троих детей.  
  
— Ах-ха, — вздыхает Луи. — У меня нет детей.  
  
— Точно, — смеется Гарри. — Забыл.  
  
— В любом случае, — продолжает Луи. — Я определенно не так здоров, как ты.  
  
— Я с тобой не согласен, — отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами. — Ты самый горячий тридцатидвухлетний парень, которого я когда-либо видел, это точно. На самом деле, ты, наверное, самый сексапильный парень, которого я когда-либо встречал. Парней, которых я знаю, даже близко с тобой не стоят.  
  
— Может быть, ты просто встречал уродливых людей, — фыркает Луи.  
  
— Нет, ты должен увидеть моего лучшего друга Зейна, — говорит Гарри, доставая свой телефон и и показывая фотографию Луи.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, этот парень даже горячее, чем я! Он выглядит как модель! — стонет Луи. Вот так и понижается самооценка.  
  
— Нет, — смеется Гарри. — Вот моя точка зрения! Он классный, но… мне так гораздо больше нравишься ты, чем он. Ты сексуален, и ты отличный парень, наверное.  
  
— Посмотрим, — пожимает плечами Луи, заходя в ресторан. Это было так давно, что он уже и забыл, какого это, когда его не спрашивают, сколько ему принести детских стульчиков.  
  
Они садятся за столик в углу ресторана, который в каком-то смысле спрятан от остального мира, давая им уединение. Гарри просит принести бутылку красного вина, и Луи улыбается ему. Вино всегда заставляет его немного раскрепоститься и разговорится, и возможно это то, в чем он нуждается на сегодняшний вечер. Выпить для храбрости звучит хорошо.  
  
— Здесь красиво, — говорит Луи, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
— Я не мог дождаться этого, - говорит Гарри, беря Луи за руку. — Ты мне очень нравишься. Мне нравятся наши беседы за чаем, когда вы возвращаетесь домой с работы, и записочки, которые ты оставляешь для меня с улыбающимися лицами. Это похоже на то… как будто мы уже встречаемся?  
  
— Гарри, — краснеет Луи. — Я… не знал, что ты чувствуешь что-то подобное ко мне.  
  
— Я подумал, что ты бы точно не сделал первый шаг, так что, я взял дело в свои руки, — улыбается Гарри усмехается. — Не мог же я ждать вечно.  
  
— Я рад, что ты спросил, — говорит Луи. — Потому что я знаю, что я не смог бы осмелится. Я бы чувствовал себя жутко за это. Я рад, что ты сделал первый шаг.  
  
— Мне нравится иметь превосходство в отношениях так или иначе, — отвечает Гарри, кусая губу.  
  
— Да? — поднимает брови Луи. -Ты имеешь в виду, что во всех смыслах? Даже в постели?  
  
— Особенно в постели, — отвечает Гарри, подмигивая. — Надеюсь, что ты нормально к этому относишься.  
  
— Более чем нормально, — тихо отвечает Луи. Отлично, теперь он думает о том, как Гарри втрахивает его в матрас. Так, надо перевести тему. — Так, ты адвокат.  
  
— Ага, — улыбается Гарри. — Осталось закончить семестр и сдать экзамены. Тогда я смогу двигаться дальше.  
  
— Это великолепно. Я уверен, что ты добьешься многого. Какое ты хочешь выбрать направление?  
  
— Уголовное правосудие, я думаю. Я хочу помогать людям найти справедливость, когда они не имеют достаточно весомого голоса, чтобы делать это самостоятельно.  
  
— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, — улыбается Луи. — Ты добьёшься многого.  
  
— Да, спасибо, я на это надеюсь.  
  
— Ты уже почти закончили обучение, да? — спрашивает Луи, делая глоток вина.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Наверное, ты скоро уедешь, — бормочет Луи.  
  
— Я все еще буду жить в Лондоне, — обещает Гарри. — Я никуда не уезжаю, я просто устраиваюсь на работу.  
  
— У тебя больше не будет столько свободного времени, — говорит Луи, не упоминая детей, но намекая в их сторону.  
  
— Наверное, — медленно отвечает Гарри, как будто понимая, что он больше не будет работать у Луи в качестве няни, что Луи придется выяснить, что делать дальше без него. — Давай не будем волноваться об этом прямо сейчас, ладно? Мы на свидании. У нас еще будет достаточно времени, чтобы поговорить о таких вещах.  
  
— Ты прав, — вздыхает Луи. — Прости.  
  
— Так, — говорит Гарри, ухмыляясь. — Когда я буду трахать тебя сегодня вечером, можно я буду называть тебя папочкой?  
  
— Гарри! — смеется Луи. — Абсолютно нет. Это разрушит мою жизнь. Это я буду называть тебя папочкой сегодня.  
  
Гарри врывается в приступе смеха.  
  
— Подожди, — говорит Луи, с улыбкой на лице. — Кто сказал, что ты трахнешь меня сегодня?  
  
— У меня есть свои методы, — подмигивает Гарри. — Ты не сможешь устоять.  
  
— Я не сомневаюсь относительно этого, — отвечает Луи, кусая изнутри щеку. — Я обычно не трахаюсь на первое свидание, но я могу сделать исключение для тебя…  
  
— Мм, — ухмыляется Гарри. — Давай пропустим ужин и сделаем это.  
  
— Я так не думаю, приятель, — качает головой Луи. — Я собираюсь сначала плотно покушать. Я уже стар. Мне нужна вся энергия, которую я могу получить, если ты хочешь идти в ногу с Олимпийским спортсменом вроде меня.  
  
Гарри смеется, его глаза блестят от счастья. Он действительно великолепен.  
  
Ужин проходит хорошо; Луи любит разговаривать с Гарри. Он задает вопросы и, похоже, искренне интересуется Луи. Гарри даже заставляет его купить чизкейк на десерт, который является его истинной слабостью. Луи  был на хорошем свидании… может быть, никогда. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так хорошо ни с кем, даже не с Грейс.  
  
— Готов поехать ко мне? — спрашивает Гарри после того, как он оплатил счет, и они вернулись в его машину. — Ты можешь не ехать, если тебе не комфортно со мной.  
  
— Нет, я… я хочу, — отвечает Луи. — Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь. Но я… Я никогда не делал… этого… с парнем. Пару минетов но… ничего… такого.  
  
— Ох, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри. — Ну, если хочешь, я буду твоим первым.  
  
— Гарри, — смеется Луи. — Я не девственница, у меня трое детей!  
  
— Тссс, я сделаю, вид, что этого не слышал, — подмигивает Гарри. — Кроме того, ты был сверху, ты знаешь как это делается  
  
— Иисус, — бормочет Луи. — Я… да  
  
— Я буду нежен с тобой, — отвечает Гарри соблазнительным голосом, словно мед. Луи, безусловно, нуждается в этом, и если бы не его напрягающийся член, он бы попытался найти в задворках своего мозга рассудок.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, я предлагаю тебе отвезти меня домой. Ты заставил меня выпить два с половиной бокала вина, и я чувствую себя довольно свободно.  
  
Оптимальное количество алкоголя делает меня рогатым и способным.  
  
— Я нашел твое секретное место, — ухмыляется Гарри, вытаскивая бумажник, чтобы заплатить за ужин.  
  
Луи может чувствовать, как волнение растекается по венам. Он не чувствовал себя подобно этому так долго. Это как вдохнуть три линии кокаина без всяких побочных эффектов. Ну, он фактически никогда не пробовала кокаин, но. Он может предположить, может быть, что он чувствует нечто подобное. Острые ощущения скользят по коже, это так непривычно для него — быть с кем-то новым после столь долгого отсутствия партнера, это заставляет его тело делать то, чего он никогда не делал раньше. Конечно, он смотрел парочку гей-порно, достаточное количество раз, чтобы понять, что он наслаждается этим. Но он точно уверен, что не ожидал, что через пару часов что-то подобное будет внутри него. Он сжимается только при мысли о том, какого это будет с  Гарри. Гарри абсолютно прав. Он заслуживает этого, и он должен позволить себе иметь это. Он отец, а не труп.  
  
— Отвези меня домой. Теперь, — непритязательный говорит Луи, сурово смотря на Гарри. — У меня нет сомнений, я хочу, чтобы ты выебал меня.  
  
Гарри теряет дар речи, но затем ухмыляется. — Не волнуйся. Я позабочусь о тебе, как я и обещал.  
  
— Тебе лучше сделать это чертовски хорошо, — говорит Луи, и он уверен, что его глаза темнеют. Глаза Гарри заволакивает похоть, он берет Луи за руку, поднимет с места и тянет его из ресторана к машине.  
  
— Надеюсь, что ты будешь ехать быстрее, чем говоришь, — говорит Луи, закрывая глаза, когда его голова касается спинки сиденья. Он так нервничает, что даже не уверен, дышит ли он больше. Луи чувствует, как его легкие не расширяются, но в лучшем виде. Он не чувствовал это приятно нервирующее состояние с пор, как у Грейс начались схватки, когда она рожала Софией. Это было ужасно и абсолютно ново для него, он чувствовал себя так удивительно тогда, и конечный результат был просто замечательный. Луи думает, что это похоже. По крайне мере, он так надеется.  
  
— Только когда я хочу секса, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри смотря на него, заводя машину.  
  
— Ты не будешь… смеяться надо мной, если я буду неуклюж? — тихо спрашивает Луи, глядя в окно. Сегодня прекрасная ясная ночь, Луи спокойно может увидеть звезды в небе. Он надеется, что это своего рода знак.  
  
— Смеяться над тобой, если ты будешь неуклюжим? Что означает неуклюжий? Ты упадешь на мой член? — отвечает Гарри, стараясь сдержать смех.  
  
— Я серьезно, — стонет Луи. — Я не знаю. Если я… не очень хорошо знаю, что делать. У тебя, наверное, очень много опыта, а я… почти ничего не знаю.  
  
— Я помогу тебе пройти через это, — серьезно говорит Гарри. — Я собираюсь удостовериться, что ты чувствуешь себя комфортно, что ты чувствуешь себя хорошо. Тебе не надо ни о чем беспокоиться. Я позабочусь о тебе. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал давление или стресс, потому что это не то, что мы делаем. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе и заставить тебя чувствовать себя хорошо. Просто откинься назад и позволь мне заботиться о тебе. Ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы к тебе относились как к принцу.  
  
Луи определенно не должен позволить слезам скатиться в его глаз. Он абсолютно не чувствует тепло по всему телу. Он закрывает глаза и позволяет себе улыбнуться.  
  
— Хорошо, я верю тебе.  
  
Гарри пристегивает ремень безопасности и берет Луи за руку.  
  
Когда они достигают квартиры, Гарри вежливо открывает дверь для Луи, и они идут рука об руку до двери. Гарри слегка прижимает Луи к двери, прежде чем они зашли внутрь, соединяя их лбы вместе. Он подносит к губам его руки и нежно целует костяшки маленьких пальчиков.  
  
— Я отлично провел время с тобой. Мне нравится быть рядом с тобой и твоими детьми. Мне нравится быть рядом с вами, ребята, потому что я чувствую, я должен быть там. Это заставляет меня чувствовать себя… важным, я знаю это глупо звучит. Вы как семья мне, понимаешь? Я был вдали от всего этого некоторое время, так как был занят учебой и прочим, и это, в каком-то смысле, мое первое свидание, мне очень приятно что оно прошло с тобой. Мне так нравится проводить время с этими удивительными детьми, которых я просто обожаю и которые очень нравится мне, даже если София бывает чуточку капризной. Мне нравится чувствовать, что я принадлежу чему-то, что я делаю что-то хорошее. И мне очень, очень нравишься ты. У тебя был довольно жесткий перерыв, но ты… удивительный. Невероятный, фактически, и я восхищаюсь тобой. И я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал.  
  
Луи не может найти слов, чтобы это сказать. Это редкость, что он не смог подобрать слова, но сейчас, его язык словно связанный. Никто никогда не говорил ему, что он значимый для кого-то, Луи чувствует себя так прекрасно, чёрт, он… он ценит это. Быть отцом-одиночкой довольно тяжело, и время от времени ему необходимо напоминать, что он справится с этим.  
  
— Поцелуй меня, — шепчет Луи. Если он раньше не был уверен, во всем этом, небольшая речь Гарри абсолютно убедила его, что это то, что он хочет. Это именно то, что ему нужно. Он должен позаботиться о себе. Он заслуживает этого.  
  
Гарри дарит ему искреннюю улыбку, сжимает его бедра своими большими ладонями, наклоняется, давая Луи, чего он хочет. Это теплый, мягкий, нежный поцелуй, и Луи не чувствовал ничего подобного… никогда, возможно. Не с Грейс, ни с кем. Луи кладет руки на шею Гарри, и тянет его до невозможности ближе к себе, чтобы тихо сказать ему да, это хорошо, это прекрасно.  
  
Гарри отстраняется, и Луи почти скулит в знак протеста. Гарри не отходит, нет, он остается достаточно близко, так что их носы по-прежнему дотрагиваются друг для друга  
  
— Я могу взять тебя внутри?  
  
— Да, — дышит Луи. — Да.  
  
Гарри целует его в губы некоторое время, после чего отстраняется и переплетает их руки вместе.Он не привык к такому если честно, но с Луи... с ним все по другому.  
  
— Хорошая квартира, — говорит Луи, просто потому что он не знает, что еще сказать в такой ситуации. Он не привык к такой схеме и не знает точно, что ему нужно говорить.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами. — Это не такое уж и плохое место. Надеюсь съехать отсюда, как только устроюсь. Хочу накопить еще немного денег и купить собственную.  
  
— Да, — говорит Луи, на самом деле не желая говорить о будущем прямо сейчас. Он хочет остаться в настоящем.  
  
— Итак… — бормочет Гарри, почесывая затылок. — Ты… хочешь чаю?  
  
— Нет, — качает головой Луи, слегка улыбаясь. – Нет, я не хочу чая. Я думаю, ты знаешь, чего я хочу.  
  
— Да? — выгибает бровь Гарри с намеком на улыбку.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Спросишь меня, если я уверен, еще раз, я уйду от тебя, — смеется Луи. Гарри улыбается, и кивает.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо. Ну, пойдем в мою спальню.  
  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Луи, кивая. Гарри берет Луи за руку снова и ведёт его к себе в спальню. Это похоже на то, как двое детей запланировали потерять девственности друг  друга, пока их родителей нет дома. Луи чувствует себя глупым, потому что не подготовился для чего-то вроде этого. Если бы он подготовился, он бы не чувствовал себя так чертовски нервно на этот счет. Иисус Христос, он — тридцатидвухлетний мужчина с тремя детьми. Он может справиться с этим.  
  
— Перестань волноваться, — мягко говорит ему Гарри на ухо, толкая на кровать. Луи сглатывает и кивает, закрывая глаза на мгновение, чтобы взять себя в руки. Это будет удивительным, потому что, это Гарри, и он замечательный, он… он не причинит ему вреда.  
  
— Извини, — бормочет Луи. — Все отлично.  
  
Гарри кивает один и уходит, Луи смотрит на него с любопытством. Луи готов приступить к этому, большое спасибо. Он уже наполовину тверд, только мысли, что наконец то он здесь. Если Гарри остановится, Луи может фактически умереть.  
  
Гарри возвращается спустя несколько минут с зажигалкой в руках. Он зажигает несколько свечей вокруг кровати, отчего Луи начинает улыбаться как сумасшедший. Он улыбается, потому что он действительно чувствует себя подобно подростку, который потеряет девственность. Это так сопливо и банально, но он по-прежнему чувствует себя особенным и романтичным. Он обеспечивает достаточного освещения для Луи, ему хочется видеть, как его мальчик будет стонать под ним.  
  
— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Гарри, открывая ящик и копаясь в нем.  
  
— Да, само совершенство.  
  
— Хорошо, — бормочет Гарри, вытаскивая из ящика пакетик смазки и презерватив.  
  
Гарри ложится на кровать рядом с Луи, и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. Это выходит мягко и терпеливо. Спешки нет. Луи нежно хватает Гарри за шиворот и начинает расстегивать его рубашку. Он чувствует, как напрягается член Гарри под его бедрами, как бы показывая ему, что да, он так же уже тверд и возбужден, как и Луи.  
  
Оказывается, Луи гораздо более нетерпелив, чем Гарри, хотя бы потому, что ему мало просто поцелуев прямо сейчас. Он нуждается в руках Гарри, в его потребностях, он хочет положить свои руки на его. Он хочет прикасаться и прикасаться к нему. Луи хватает Гарри за шиворот рубашки и начинает ее быстро расстегивать. Он чувствует, как Гарри прижимается к его бедру, как будто показать ему, что да, он так же тверд и взволнован, как и Луи.  
  
Гарри делает то же самое с Луи, ловко растягивая пальцами пуговки на рубашке. Они умудряются не разрывать их поцелуй, когда снимают одежду друг с друга, и это своего рода победа для Луи.   
  
Гарри кусает Луи за нижнюю губу, заставляя его хныкать, фактически плакать. Луи — взрослый человек, и кусание его губы заставляет его хныкать, как ребенок или как грустный щенок. Он жалок.  
  
— Позволь мне увидеть тебя, — шепчет Гарри, разрывая поцелуй, скользя взглядом по основанию тела Луи. Луи вынуждает себя не чувствовать себя взволнованным или застенчивым. Если бы Гарри считал его непривлекательным, они бы не был в его постели прямо сейчас. Луи улыбается, смотря на то, как проворно Гарри седлает его бедра.  
  
— Конечно, покажи мне своего Олимпийца, — шутит Луи, кладя руку Гарри на грудь. Гарри смеется, проводя кончиками пальцев по соскам Луи. Тот тихо вздыхает, чувствуя, как он твердеет, только от его прикосновений.  
  
— Оу, — радостно говорит Гарри. — Кажется, я нашел твое чувствительное место.  
  
У Луи нет шанса ответить, потому что язык Гарри облизывает вставший сосок, затем всасывает его в рот. Луи задыхается снова, чувствуя, как розовые губы Гарри оборачиваются в рот вокруг его соска, всасывая его слегка в рот. Его глаза наполняются блеском, и Луи клянется, что не будет закрывать глаза, когда они будут делать это. Ему нужно это, что бы продлить наслаждение, он не хочет кончить в штаны, как подросток, спасибо.  
  
Гарри не позволяет другому соску чувствовать себя обделенными. Он легонько щипает его левой рукой, потирая подушечкой большого пальца по нему, мягко перекатывая горошину. Луи чувствует, как его член дергаться.  
  
— Гарри, — стонет Луи, запуская руки в кудрявые волосы. — Пожалуйста, прекрати. Я  не хочу так кончить. Хочу тебя внутри меня, пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри улыбается, и с характерным звуком отстраняется от соска.  
  
— Хочу, этого так же, малыш, — быстро говорит Гарри, расстёгивая джинсы Луи. Томлинсон застенчиво улыбается, и поднимает бедра вверх, чтобы помочь ему.  
  
Его возбужденный член ложится на живот, и если он не был уверен, что Гарри так же уже тверд как и он сам, он был бы мягко говоря смущен. Прямо сейчас, его мозг сосредоточен на коже и на губах Гарри.  
  
— Пожалуйста, разденься, — выпаливает Луи, отчаянно желая увидеть тело Гарри. Стайлс тихо смеется, садиться и стягивает с себя джинсы.  
  
— Не терпится?  
  
— Ты не представляешь как, малыш.  
  
Юмор испаряется словно воздушный шарик, когда Гарри снимает джинсы и бросает их на пол, его член… он… он просто не поддается описанию... У него великолепное тело, и очевидно, что спортзал — регулярная рутина для него. У него есть кубики и глубокая V линия пропадает в темном волосяном покрове у прекрасного, длинного, толстого члена. Член фактически же можно называть красивым? Наверняка. Член Гарри, безусловно, прекрасен.  
  
Луи не спешит, но сейчас, он жадно протягивает руку вперед и берет член Гарри в свою руку, чувствуя его вес и мягкую кожу. Он настолько тяжелый и большой, что Луи начинает нервничать, сможет ли он принять его в себя. Да, по началу наверное будет больно, так как он девственник, но он знает, что привыкнет. Он определенно будет чувствовать себя хорошо. По крайне мере, порно всегда так.  
  
Гарри раздвигает ноги Луи, выводя его из оцепенения. Луи отбрасывает все остатки страха, откидываясь спиной на кровать. Гарри проводит рукой по телу Луи, обводя пальчикам ели заметные кубики пресса. Может они не так сильно видны, как у Гарри, но он старается держать себя в форме, и не есть всякую гадость. В тридцать два года он мог выглядеть намного хуже. Луи вспоминает, где он находится, когда ладошка Гарри достраивается до его яиц, легонько дотрагиваясь до отверстия. Луи вздрагивает.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь засовывал в себя пальцы? — низким голосом спрашивает Гарри. Луи кивает и сжимается, когда чувствует давление вокруг дырочки, но не настолько, чтобы можно было войти.  
  
— Да, — шепчет он. — Несколько раз. Если у меня есть время.  
  
— Время, — вздыхает Гарри, качая головой. — Ты никогда не уделяешь себе достаточно времени, не так ли? Ты должен иногда позволять себе чувствовать себя хорошо, тебе необходимо время для вас, вот почему мы здесь. Расслабься и чувствуй себя хорошо. Я позабочусь о тебе.  
  
Луи кивает и томно вздыхает и откидывает голову назад. Гарри здесь, для того чтобы заставить его чувствовать себя хорошо, он позаботиться о нем. Луи заметно успокаивается после его слов, чувствует себя намного спокойнее как-то.  
  
— Я знаю, что так и будет, — тихо отвечает Луи. — Я хочу тебя.  
  
Гарри мягко улыбается ему, и наклонился для еще одного поцелуя. Луи слышит, как Гарри достает смазку, пока их языки кружатся в невидимом танце страсти, и Луи, не раздумывая, хватает Гарри за волосы как знак того, что он готов к большему  
  
Луи ничего не слышит в течение нескольких тихих моментов, но он чувствует, как гладкий палец Гарри кружит вокруг его сморщенной дырочки. Без предупреждения, он медленно входит внутрь, и Луи благодарно вздыхает. Прошло уже много времени с того дня, он растягивал себя в последний раз. Это намного лучше, чем собственные пальцы.  
  
Луи чувствует, как волна наслаждения растекается по венам. Он расслабляется, чтобы сделать растяжку легче для себя и для Гарри. Он то уж знает, как больно растягивать себя напряжённым.  
  
Луи должно быть сильно расслабляется для Гарри, потому он даже не замечает, как Гарри добавляет второй палец, разводя их ножницами внутри. Луи тихо стонет и дрожит, когда Гарри попадает по простате... Гарри кажется четко знает что делать. Для первого раза наверное, лучше иметь кого-то опытного, чтобы он позаботился о тебе должным образом.  
  
Гарри целует его шею, двигая пальцами чуть быстрее, растягивая дырочку все больше и больше. Луи знает, что он наверное оставляет следы от ногтей на его спине, но он не может больше ждать. Он хочет показать ему, насколько сильно он хочет его.  
  
— Ты восхитителен, — шепчет Гарри ему на ухо, целуя мочку. — Потрясающий.  
  
Луи прикусывает губу, чувствуя, как щеки начинают предательски гореть. Он не привык к комплиментам. Не к таким, по крайней мере. Он слышит иногда похвалы от его детей, когда читает им сказку на ночь смешным голосом, но никогда… он никогда ему не говорил комплименты в данном контексте.  
  
— Я никогда не хотел никого так сильно, как тебя, — шепчет Гарри, добавляя третий палец уже заполненного отверстия. — Я думаю о тебе с самой первой встречи. Я представлял тебя в моей постели тысячу раз. Я думал о том, как я вхожу в тебя, как ты стонешь мое имя. И сейчас, когда ты лежишь подо мной, мне немного сложно в это поверить.  
  
Эта исповедь настолько чиста и искренняя, все, что окружает их, кажется, имеет смысл. Гарри смотрит на него, словно… словно он что-то значит для него. Луи отказывается отпустить его теперь, ни за что.  
  
— Я тоже, — шепчет Луи, наклоняя голову вбок, открывая больше доступа Гарри до шеи. — Мысль о том, как хорошо ты ладишь с детьми, не покидала мою голову ни на миг. То, каким удивительным отцом ты будешь. Я представлял себе, каким замечательным мужем ты будешь для меня.  
  
Ну, это определенно не подходящая тема для первого свидания. Особенно когда они лежат в одной постели. Луи явно не имеет опыта в этом, как всегда. Он может уйти сейчас. Нет смысла в дальнейшем унижении. Все кончено. Луи растерянно смотрит на Гарри; он вздрагивает и смотрит на дверь. Луи мысленно видит заголовке в завтрашних газетах: Луи Томлинсон Отпугивает Парней На Первом Свидании.  
  
Гарри, хватает его за руки, и Луи забывает как дышать. Боже, как ему стыдно. Не убирая пальцы, Гарри наклоняется и смотрит ему в глаза.  
  
— Ты думал об этом? — спрашивает он хриплым голосом. Он удивлен… Доволен… Возможно, немножко влюблен.  
  
— Прости, это было глупо, — отвечает Луи, пряча смущённое лицо в ладошки. — Прости, я не знаю зачем я сказал тебе это. Я чертовски ужасен в этом смысле.  
  
— Ты лучше, чем ты думаешь, — честно Гарри говорит, в его словах нет даже намека на шутку. — Это не совсем похоже на первое свидание, да? Да, мы знаем друг друга довольно давно. Я больше времени провожу у тебя, чем у себя. Я больше времени провожу с твоими детьми, чем с  друзьями. Я имею в виду, неужели это так странно? Я… думал об этом, Луи. Я думал, что глупо так считать, по крайней мере на данном этапе, но… Я думал об этом тоже. Черт, Луи. Ты мне действительно чертовски нравишься, понимаешь? И твои дети. Я люблю детей так сильно. Иногда я чувствую себя такую гордость за них, как… как будто они мои собственные. Я говорю о них людям, как будто они мои. Я не… я не хочу никуда уезжать в ближайшее время, понимаешь?  
  
Луи, чувствует, как слезы катятся по его щекам. Пальцы Гарри находятся внутри него, его прекрасный твердый член готов трахнуть его, а он… плачет. Уже не может стать намного хуже, честно.  
  
— Черт, Гарри, — шепчет Луи. — Я не знаю, что сказать. Я не хочу тебя отпускать, честно. Ты мне нужен в жизни, не только для детей. Ты так легко вписался в мою скучную жизнь. Когда я возвращаюсь с работы и вижу тебя с моими детьми… это… самая лучшая картина в мире. Я не хочу, чтобы что-то менялось. Никогда.  
  
— Позволь мне заняться с тобой любовью, — медленно говорит Гарри. — Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, и тогда мы сможем поговорить, хорошо? Мне нужно сделать это с тобой, показать тебе, каково это… каким бывает наслаждение.  
  
— Ладно, да, пожалуйста, — кивает Луи. — Сначала трахни меня, а потом поговорим.  
  
— Нет, — серьезно говорит Гарри, качая головой. — Я не собираюсь трахать тебя, я собираюсь заняться с тобой любовью.  
  
В любом другом контексте это звучало бы сопливо и глупо, но только не сейчас, эти слова… они заставляют Луи почувствовать, как сердце наполняется радугой. Они собираются заняться любовью… Это звучит так романтично, на самом деле. Это звучит более нежно, более красиво.  
  
Гарри нежно вытаскивает пальцы, и Луи чувствует себя гораздо более растянутым, чем обычно. Пальцы Гарри были так глубоко в нем, что Луи чувствует себя полностью готовым принять Гарри сейчас.  
  
Гарри дарит ему многозначительный взгляд, когда перед заливкой добавляет побольше смазки внутрь презерватива, раскатывая его по всей длине. Он проверяет презерватив несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что тот достаточно плотно обтянул его член. Какой-либо беспокойство что было у Луи раньше уходит, потому что он знает, что с ним будет все хорошо, потому что это Гарри. Гарри никогда не навредит ему или его детям, и, может быть, в один прекрасный день у них появятся свои собственные дети.  
  
Луи шире раздвигает ноги для Гарри, чувствуя себя распутной шлюхой, если честно. Он чувствует, как в нем пылает огонь, который нужно потушить. Гарри улыбается, прижимается головкой к дырочке Луи, параллельно сжимая его бедра в знаке утешения.  
  
— Ты готов, малыш? — его голос настолько мягкий и нежный, что Луи просто… он просто тает. Малыш. Он малыш Гарри. Он хочет быть малышом Гарри.  
  
— Да, — твердо и уверенно отвечает Луи. Гарри с ухмылкой сжимает его бедра, хватается рукой за основание его члена и медленно вводит внутрь член. Он так нежен с ним, что Луи чуть ли не плачет. На самом деле, Луи не против, чтобы Гарри был пожёстче с ним. Он видит, как Гарри не хочет причинить ему боль… и черт, ему так хорошо.  
  
Член Гарри очень большой для него. Луи не знает, может ли он принять его в себя полностью. Гарри медленно проталкивает головку внутрь, давая Луи отдышаться.   
  
Томлинсон медленно кивает, давая понять, что он может двигаться дальше. Гарри тихо стонет медленно и начинает толкаться внутри него.  
  
Он относится к Луи, как к драгоценному грузу, немного вводя член, заполняя Луи дюйм за дюймом. Луи издает глубокий вздох. Он даже не замечает, что опирается на локти, чувствуя, как яйца Гарри плотно прилегают к его заднице. Он закрывает глаза и делает несколько глубоких вздохов, чувствуя член внутри себя. Это немного больно, он чувствует себя подобно шарику, который может лопнуть в любой момент. Гарри внутри него, они связаны вместе самым известным интимным способом, боже… Луи чувствует, как у него начинает кружиться голова. Он протягивает руку вперед, и Гарри, не медля, берет ее, переплетая их пальцы вместе. Он помогает Луи преодолеть страх, медленно шепча, что он рядом, что он здесь. Это не страшно.  
  
— Как ты? — тихо спрашивает Гарри, целуя его пальчик   
  
— Удивительно, — шепчет Луи, глядя на Гарри. — Невероятно.  
  
— Хорошо,- бормочет Гарри, целуя костяшки его пальцев. — Ты в порядке?  
  
— Это лучше, чем я себе представлял.  
  
— Дай мне знать, если захочешь, чтобы я остановился, — твёрдым голосом говорит Гарри. Луи видит, как Гарри переживает, так что он ему кивает и протягивает руку вперед, успокаивающе сжимая его за бицепс.  
  
— Я в порядке, love. Если мне будет больно, я скажу.  
  
Гарри кивает и смотрит вниз, туда, где их тела соединяются. Луи пытается проследить за его взглядом, но ему немного мешает его член, лежащий на животе, так что он сдается. Он может представить себе эту картину, это, наверное, удивительное зрелище.  
  
Гарри осторожно начинает раскачивать бедрами, создавая устойчивый ритм, позволяя яйцам ударяться об кожу с каждым толчком. Луи чувствует как наслаждение накрывает его гигантской волной, когда Гарри мастерски попадает своим членом по его простате. Луи опускает руку на живот, и обхватывает у основания свой менее впечатляющий член, чтобы придержать оргазм. Гарри, вероятно в свои 25, имеет гораздо лучшую выносливость, чем он.  
  
— Луи, черт, я не думаю, что продержусь еще долго, — задыхаясь, говорит Гарри, толкаясь быстрее и быстрее.   
  
— Я тоже, любовь моя, — отвечает Луи, делая неглубокий вдох. Каждый толчок члена Гарри внутри него подводит его к краю, он не уверен, что продержится долго.  
  
Луи становится на локти, наблюдая за Гарри, он видит, как он напряжен, его брови сдвинуты вместе в серьезной концентрации, его большие руки впиваются ногтями в его мягкие бедра. Это можно назвать самой красивой картиной в мире.  
  
— Гарри, — вдруг говорит Луи, точно зная, чего он хочет, что ему нужно.  
  
— Все в порядке? — немного запыхавшись, спрашивает Гарри, замедляя толчки.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне в рот, — отвечает Луи, смотря ему в глаза с вызовом. Глаза Гарри немного расширяются, рот открывается в немом шоке.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Гарри, его бедра почти останавливаются, на что Луи приподнимает свои бедра вверх, призывая его не останавливаться,  
  
— Я хочу, — говорит медленно Луи. – Чтобы ты. Кончил мне в рот.  
  
— Ты... блять, ты уверен?  
  
— Стал бы я спрашивать, если бы не был уверен? — отвечает Луи. — Не будь дураком.  
  
— Блядь, ладно, черт, я могу, я могу это сделать. Позволь мне, позволь мне сначала довести тебя до оргазма, хорошо? Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил от моего члена, — говорит Гарри, пытаясь получить контроль над ситуацией. Луи ухмыляется, замечая, что Гарри не любит иметь превосходство в постели; он улыбается, представляя себе, как он втрахивает Гарри в кровать.  
  
— Звучит здорово,— говорит Луи, щипая себя за один из сосков. Он и не думал, что он такой чувствительный там, пока Гарри не начал играть с ними. Он никогда не экспериментировал с ними. Он не был к этому готов. Ему кажется, что с Гарри он узнает многого. Или, по крайней мере, он надеется. Луи видит, как Гарри очень осторожен и нежен с ним, у него есть достаточно жизненного опыта, чтобы знать, что делать.   
  
Он заканчивается играть с сосками, чувствуя приближение оргазма. Его член немного опух от невнимания, и Луи видит, как Гарри с жадностью облизывается.  
  
Огромная рука Гарри, похожая на медвежью лапу, обхватывает член Луи, начиная скользить по нему в одном ритме с его бедрами. Луи видит, как Гарри становится опасно близок к оргазму, по его лицу видно, что он желает сделать то, о чем Луи попросил его. Луи засмеялся бы, если бы он не был так близок к своей кульминации. Мышцы его живота сжимаются, бедра приподнимаются вверх для большего эффекта. Гарри толкает его бедра вниз на кровать, продолжая вдалбливаться в него с неимоверной силой.  
  
— Ах, ах, — стонет Луи, сжимая дырочку вокруг члена Гарри. Он больше не может контролировать звуки, доносящиеся из его рта. Совместные вздохи и всхлипы, наполняют комнату словно туман. Если честно, Луи и не знал, что способен издавать такие порнографические звука, или что его голосовые связки способны брать такие высоких октавы. У него нет много времени думать об этом, хотя бы потому, что Гарри, особенно сильно начинает толкается в него, показывая тем самым, что он рядом. Луи громко кричит, выплескивая на живот вязкую жидкость. Сквозь дымку нирваны Луи чувствует, как Гарри вытаскивает из него свой член, снимает с него резинку подставляя головку с его рту. Луи открывает мутные глаза, и хватает его за запястье.  
  
— Позвольте мне сделать это самому, — мягко говорит Луи, чувствуя капли смазки на губах.   
  
Он обертывания руки вокруг члена Гарри, выглядящий значительно больше, чем он видел в начале. Он поднимает голову вверх, и берет голову в рот, поглаживая языком щелку. Он понятия не имеет, когда в последний раз у него был член во рту, но… ничто не сравнится с членом Гарри. Он тяжелым грузом лежит на его языке, и Луи хочет провести так целый день, он хочет сосать его, лизать его, и, блять, он хочет, чтобы его опять трахнули.  
  
Его рука скользят по яйцам, начиная нежно перекатывать их пальцами. Гарри громко стонет, откидывая голову назад. Его яйца безумно тяжелые, даже слишком, и Луи даже не удивлен. Луи позволяет Гарри толкаться ему в горло, желая, чтобы Гарри дал ему то, чего от так ждет.  
  
— Блять, блять, блять, — кричит Гарри. — Я скоро, Лу.  
  
Он толкается в последний раз, хватает Луи за волосы и с именем Луи на губах кончает ему в рот. Луи все проглатывает, несколько капель скользят по его губам и подбородку. На вкус Гарри лучше, чем любые другие парни, с которыми он был. Его сперма на вкус немного соленая и горькая, но в ней есть намек на сладость. Гарри всегда покупает фрукты для его детей, и Луи может предположить, что это из-за этого.  
  
Гарри вытаскивает свой мягкий член из за рта, и Луи облизываясь, слизывает с губ остатки спермы. Гарри стонет и падает на кровать рядом с Луи.  
  
— Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, я бы сказал, что ты какая-то порно-звезда, а не девственник, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Я не девственник! — смеется Луи, сжимая один из сосков Гарри. — Я, как бы, был анальным девственником. И ты лишил меня ее.  
  
— Ты чуть меня не довел до смерти, — смеется Гарри, целуя Луи в губы. — Мм, мне нравится вкус моей спермы.  
  
— Она на вкус как чистый сахар, не так ли? — ухмыляется Луи.  
  
— Эй, это я хотел спросить у тебя, — отвечает Гарри. – Мне очень понравилась твоя задница и… задорные соски.  
  
— Эй, — серьезно говорит Луи. – Ты на вкус довольно вкусный, если честно. Не так плохо, как я думал.  
  
— Ты выглядел невероятно, — говорит Гарри. — Я могу возбудиться снова просто от мыслей об этом...  
  
— Ох, я старик, я не готов на еще один раунд, прости, — смеясь, шутит Луи. — Даже не думай об этом.  
  
Гарри качает головой и нежно обнимает Луи за талию, целуя его шею. Пульс Луи наконец-то замедляется, тело наполняется нежностью. Это удивительно.  
  
— Я был хорош, да? Тебе понравилось лишать меня девственности? — шутит Луи, но Гарри не понимает ее. Он сжимает его бедра и целует в уголок рта.  
  
— Ты был лучшим, честно. У меня никогда еще не было такого крышесносного секса, — говорит он серьезно. — Прекрати так говорить. Лучше скажи, был ли я хорош?  
  
— Ты еще смеешь спрашивать? — отвечает Луи, играя с его потными кудрями. — Ты видел, как как я кричал? Такого никогда не случалось со мной. Ты заставил меня чувствовать себя так замечательно, ты так заботился и ухаживал за мной. Это был самый лучший секс в моей жизни.  
  
— Я так рад, что познакомил тебя с этим,- говорит Гарри. — Я так сильно хотел тебя. Я хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я все сделаю для тебя.  
  
— Сейчас у меня нет оснований не верить этому, — улыбается Луи, целуя его висок.  
  
— Так, — говорит Гарри, щекоча ребра Луи. — Что теперь? Кто мы друг другу? Это просто секс для тебя? Просто я… я хочу отношений с тобой.  
  
— Да, — тихо говорит Луи. — Я тоже хочу отношений с тобой. Я не позволю тебе уйти, не после того, как ты показал мне свои первоклассные навыки в постели. Я тебя никуда не отпущу, Хаз.  
  
— Я могу вытворять и не такие вещи, - улыбаясь, говорит Гарри. Луи не хочет продолжить этот разговор, он хочет закончить разговор про то, что ждет их впереди, но его веки становятся тяжелыми, а кости превращаются в желе. Они поговорят об этом завтра. Он даже не успевает пожелать Гарри сладких снов, проваливаясь в бездну сна. Последнее, что он слышит — это  _"Спокойной ночи, Лу. Спи спокойно."_  Кажется, он может привыкнуть к этому.

~

Луи ужасный отец.  
  
Он совершенно забывает позвонить своей маме, чтобы дать ей понять, что, да, его свидание прошло очень хорошо, достаточно хорошо, чтобы в конечном итоге остаться в кровати Гари на всю ночь. У него есть несколько пропущенных звонков и пару непрочитанных сообщений, но она, кажется, не слишком зла. Она просто спрашивает, все ли с ним хорошо.  
  
Луи отправляет ей смс-сообщение, что нет, он не умер, но он всю ночь провел у Гарри и что будет дома в ближайшее время. Она пишет ему не торопиться и наслаждаться ленивым утром хотя бы раз в своей жизни, на что Луи действительно не может отказаться от этого. Ему и Гарри, вероятно, следует поговорить, во всяком случае, о том, что произошло.  
  
Рука Гарри на его бедре, грудь прижимается к спине, и Луи отчетливо может чувствовать, как утренний стояк Гарри упирается в его голую задницу. Он не уверен, что может выдержать еще раунд, честно. Он вымотан.  
  
Луи проверяет несколько писем, отчаянно не желая вставать с постели. Он и не помнит, когда его последний раз обнимал кто-то, как сейчас, не считая детей, и он, конечно, никогда не спал с парнем. Это реальное блаженство.  
  
Луи знает, что Гарри проснулся, когда чувствует поцелуи в задней части шеи, челюсти. Он улыбается, немного извивается и ложится на спину, позволяя Гарри нависнуть над ним.  
  
— Доброе утро, малыш, —  улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, наклоняясь вниз, чтобы подарить ему мягкий поцелуй.  
  
— Доброе утро, love.  
  
— Я думаю, что мне определенно нравится это прозвище, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Ах, да, —  фыркает Луи. — Одна ночь горячего секса и мы теперь стали профессионалами.  
  
— Я хотел бы верить ,что это так, —  серьезно говорит Гарри. Они снова целуются, медленно и томно, не обращая внимания на утреннее дыхание. Это слишком хорошо, чтобы остановиться, действительно.  
  
— Наверное, нам следует поговорить о прошлой ночи, —  наконец говорит Луи, поглаживая Гарри по щеке большим пальцем. — Если ты хочешь, то есть.  
  
— Мы должны, —  соглашается Гарри, скатываясь с него. — Хочешь, я приготовлю завтрак? Мы можем поговорить потом? Или тебе надо домой?  
  
— На самом деле, мама сказала мне не спешить, —  улыбаясь, отвечает Луи Гарри.  
  
— Идеальный. Я буду наслаждаться твоим обществом, намного больше чем обычно. Иди в душ, если хочешь, я приготовлю завтрак.  
  
— Ух ты, я и не помню, когда в последний раз кто–то готовил для меня завтрак, — говорит Луи. Ему странно думать о вафлях, блинах или о чем то еще, так как его утро обычно начинается с миски хлопьев, какао и горы грязной посуды. Гарри готовит ему завтрак не потому, что он должен, а потому, что он хочет.  
  
— Это может случаться каждый день, если хочешь, —  шепчет Гарри, целуя его шею. — Я стану звездой завтраков. Я могу приготовить все что хочешь, в том числе и для малышей. Просто это еще один повод, почему нам так хорошо вместе, —  шепчет Гарри, целуя Луи в губы. —  Я могу дать тебе те вещи, которые ты не имел долгое время. Я могу заставить тебя чувствовать наслаждение каждую ночь.  
  
— Моя больная задница на все 100% согласна с этим, — улыбается Луи. — Я приму душ, так как чувствую себя липким. Я спал со спермой на животе всю ночь.  
  
— Я помоюсь позже, —  отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами. — Не беспокойся. Все, что тебе нужно, уже в душе, свежее полотенце за дверью.  
  
— Спасибо, малыш, —  отвечает Луи, не удержавшись, целуя Гарри снова. —  Увидимся внизу?  
  
— Я буду там, —  улыбается Гарри. Луи встает и направляется в душ, получая по пути легкий шлепок по заднице от Гарри. Луи подмигивает через плечо, покачивая бедрами больше, чем нужно.  
  
После приятного, горячего и продолжительного душа, Луи чувствует себя абсолютно новым, он вытирается, надевает чистую пару боксеров, которые он нашел в ящике Гарри, и огромный бледно-голубой джемпер, предпочитая не надевать штаны. Свитер пахнет Гарри, и он слишком большой Луи, но он чувствует себя так безопасно, так уютно в нем. Плюс, он уверен, что Гарри потеряет рассудок, когда увидит Луи без штанов. Может быть, он сможет соблазнить Гарри еще раз, прежде чем вернется домой. Это будет отличный способ завершения дня, действительно.  
  
В кухне пахнет свежезаваренным кофе и блинчики. Это абсолютно наслаждение. Гарри стоит у плиты, переворачивая блины, параллельно делая глоток из своей кружки. Он совершенно голый, маленькое радио негромко играет в фоновом режиме, и конечно же он покачивает бедрами в такт песни. Это чертовски мило.  
  
— Это безопасно и санитарно? —  дразнится Луи, подходя к нему ближе, оборачивая руки вокруг талии Гарри. Гарри смеется, качая головой.  
  
— Наверное, не как у тебя, но я рискну, —  отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами, поворачиваясь в его объятиях и оставляя поцелуй на его губах. — Свитер смотрится на тебе лучше, чем на мне.  
  
— Ну, конечно, это так, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи, пожимая плечами. — Ты удивлен?  
  
— Ни капельки, малыш, —  смеется Гарри. — Садись за стол, завтрак будет готов через пару минут.  
  
— Ты уверен? Я могу помочь, —  предлагает Луи, потирая большим пальцем синяки на бедрах Гарри.  
  
— Я пытаюсь соблазнить тебя. Это не сработает, если ты поможешь мне, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри. — Садись.  
  
— Хорошо, —  смеется Луи. — Я ухожу.  
  
Он подходит к столу и наблюдает, как Гарри ставит на стол блины, блюдо со свежими фруктами, кофе и сироп. Луи может чувствовать, как его живот предательски урчит от такого количества еды. Он может привыкнуть к этому, если честно. Может быть, однажды.  
  
Луи зевает, накалывает на вилку не большой кусок блина, и стонет в слух "боже, как же вкусно". Кулинария никогда не была его сильной чертой, хотя он стал лучше готовить, особенно после того, как Грейс умерла. Ему нужно было постараться для детей, ему не хотелось кормить их замороженными блюдами и фастфудом каждую ночь. Детям нужна вкусная, здоровая пища. Но Гарри, ну, в общем, Гарри удивительный, и эти блины являются тому доказательством.  
  
— Это невероятно, —  говорит Луи с полным ртом блинов. —  О, мой Бог.  
  
— Я надеялся, что тебе понравится, —  улыбается Гарри.  
  
— Тебе придется приготовить их для наших детей, —  говорит Луи, глотания. Он не говорит “мои” дети, потому что, на самом деле, Гарри —  это огромная часть их жизни уже на протяжении четырех месяцев.  
  
— Я никогда не готовил им завтрак, —  говорит Гарри, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Ну, —  бормочет Луи. —  Ты можешь иногда ночевать, если хочешь, и ты мог бы сделать нам завтрак. Я бы с удовольствием еще раз это попробовал.  
  
— Я бы тоже, —  отвечает Гарри, беря Луи за руку, целуя внутреннюю сторону его ладони. —  Хочешь поговорить сейчас?  
  
— Мы должны, —  вздыхает Луи, делая глоток своего кофе.  
  
— Итак, —  медленно говорит Гарри. —  Что будем делать?  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Луи, поправляя волосы. —  Мы встречаемся?  
  
—  Мы решили это еще вчера, —  улыбается Гарри. — Встречаемся.  
  
—  Ладно, — кивает Луи. — Возможно, мы могли бы... подождать, пока дети привыкнуть к этому? Я думаю, не стоит говорить им все сразу, не надо их пугать, пусть привыкнут к этому. Мы можем просто держаться за руки, или быстро целоваться, посмотрим на то как они отреагируют, ладно? Я просто... мои дети являются самой важной частью моей жизни. Они стоят у меня на первом месте.  
  
— Я полностью согласен, —  говорит Гарри. — Я не сомневаюсь. Так же я думаю, что это хорошая идея. Это может помочь им приспособиться к этому.  
  
—  Точно, —  вздыхает с благодарностью Луи, счастливо улыбаясь от того, что Гарри его понимает. — Потому что им нужном время, чтобы понять себя тоже. Так что, если мы не будем спешить, детям будут комфортно. Ты будешь уже не только частью нашей жизни, ты будешь всем для них, и тебе надеюсь будет легче справиться с этой новой ролью. Как, если бы ты переехал к нам, может быть, в какой-то момент в будущем, так и будет, да?  
  
—  Итак, — прочищает горло Гарри. —  Ты думаешь... ладно, так, как, если бы мы будем как бы жить вместе, ты... я имею в виду, ты хочешь этого? Это... странно, не правда ли? Сейчас я просто нянька, и это нормально, но через какое-то время я буду жить с вами.  
  
— Я хотел бы видеть тебя в роли их отца, —  абсолютно уверенно отвечает Луи. — Я искал отца для них. Я не хочу быть отцом-одиночкой всегда, мне нужна помощь, и я уже знаю, что ты потрясающе с ними ладишь. И, к тому же, моя темпераментная дочурка Софи любит тебя.  
  
— Ты уверен? —  шокировано спрашивает Гарри. — Ты действительно уверен, что тебе бы этого хотелось?  
  
—  Да, —  мягко улыбается Луи. — В конце концов, если все будет хорошо между нами, они начнут называть тебя папой... или как то еще.  
  
— Папа, —  говорит мягко Гарри, тестируя слово на языке и улыбаясь как дурак. — Мне нравится.  
  
— Мне тоже, —  шепчет Луи. —  Все будет хорошо.  
  
— Я тоже так думаю, —  говорит Гарри, сжимая его руку. —  Я определенно так думаю.  
  
После завтрака Луи пытается помочь Гарри с уборкой, но Гарри отталкивает его от стола, загораживая ему путь к посудомоечной машинке.  
  
— Абсолютно нет.  
  
—  Хаз, я могу помочь ...   
  
—  Нет, —  улыбается Гарри. —  У меня другие планы на тебя, прежде чем ты покинешь меня. Я буду быстр, если понадобится.  
  
—  Я уверен, что моя мама не будет возражать слишком много, —  говорит тихо Луи, кусая губы.  
  
—  Хорошо, —  шепчет Гарри, целуя Луи. Он хватает Луи и быстро кладет его на кухонный стол. Луи смотрит на него с возбуждением и смятением, а Гарри лишь только улыбается. —  Скажи мне, если хочешь, чтобы я остановился.  
  
— Ладно, но что ты-  
  
Гарри поднимает руку, чтобы заставить его замолчать, рывком снимая с Луи боксеры. Луи смотрит на него сверху вниз с нахмуренными бровями, его губы сжаты, черт, он не знает, что сейчас будет.  
  
Он никогда этого не делал, он никогда не делал этого ни для кого, но он видел это в порно достаточное колличество раз, чтобы понять, о чем идет речь. Он никогда не думал, что Гарри начнет лизать ему анус, его задница с прошлой ночью до сих пор болит, и блять блять, блять. Это просто крышесносно.  
  
—  Хватит, —  вздыхает Луи, запуская руки в кудри парня. — Гарри, блять.  
  
Гарри вращает язык внутри него, трахая языком его розовую дырочку. Луи никогда не мог вообразить себе, насколько это классно. Это что-то другое, это что-то новое для него, боже, это так красиво. Он может лежать здесь весь день, если честно.  
  
Ему так чертовски хорошо, боже, знакомый узел в низ живота начинает завязываться, поэтому он хватает свой член и начинает дрочить, извиваясь. Гарри даже не нужно останавливаться, он хватает Луи за запястья и отталкивает их от члена. Он берет член Луи в свою руку, дрочит его, одновременно облизывая его, утыкаясь носом в яйца Луи.  
  
—  Дерьмо! —  стонет Луи, сжимая Гарри за волосы сильнее, блять, ему необходимость зацепиться за что-то. — Гарри, пожалуйста!  
  
Луи уверен, что Гарри улыбается в этот момент. Он не может больше сдерживаться, он так близко, чувствуя, как узел начинает развязываться в животе. Его голова падает назад, Луи из последних сил цепляется руками за плечи Гарри и выпускает наружу длинный гортанный стон, извиваясь, кончая. Гарри целует его розовую дырочку, затем целует его бедра и живот, слизывая сперму. Луи наблюдает за ним в страхе, содрогаясь всем телом от оргазма.  
  
— Как это было? —  спрашивает с ухмылкой Гарри, целуя Луи, позволяя ему почувствовать свой вкус.  
  
— Охуенно, —  бормочет Луи. —  Никогда не делал этого прежде.  
  
—  Я так и думал, —  говорит Гарри. —  Хотел быть первым.  
  
—  Надеюсь, и последним, —  тихо отвечает Луи, и Гарри улыбается.  
  
— И последним.  
  
Луи опускается на колени и, улыбаясь, отсасывает Гарри с благодарностью.  
  


~

  
  
Когда они прощаются на день, они не могут перестать целоваться. Луи думает, что он безумен, потому что он хочет видеть Гарри буквально 24 часа. Это смешно, но сейчас, его невозможно отпустить. Он просто хочет остаться с ним столько, сколько может. Но он взрослый, с тремя детьми и работой. Ему придется пережить это.  
  
В конечном счете, Луи заставляет себя уйти, пообещав написать Гарри и увидеться с ним завтра. Он может сделать это.  
  
Когда он возвращается домой, события прошлой ночи проносятся перед глазами словно сон. Он знает, что это не так, потому что его задница до сих пор болит. Он чувствует себя намного лучше, правда. Он действительно нуждался в этой ночи. Это именно то, что ему было нужно.  
  
—  Лу? —  зовет его Джей.  
  
—  Я дома, мам, —  говорит Луи, кладя ключи на стол, и заходя в гостиную, где дети смотрят телевизор.  
  
—  Папочка дома! —  радостно кричит Лукас, обнимая его за ноги. Луи смеется и обнимает его сзади, наклоняясь для поцелуя.  
  
— Эй, приятель. Скучал по мне?  
  
— Да, но бабушка читала нам сказку на ночь.  
  
— Я рад, милый, — говорит Луи. —  Бабушка —  умница.  
  
Он схватил Итана на руки и целует его. Луи смотрит на Софию и она встает, чтобы поцеловать его.  
  
— Привет, милая, —  тихо говорит Луи. —  Как ты?  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Что ты ела на завтрак?  
  
—  Бабушка приготовила блины.  
  
— Это было так мило с ее стороны, — счастливо говорит Луи. —  Скоро мы пойдем на улицу и погоняем мяч вместе, хорошо?  
  
— Ладно, —  кивает она.  
  
Она в последнее время такая расстроенная, и черт, Луи так больно от этого. Он надеется, что любовь Гарри поможет ей. Луи надеется что дети привыкнут к Гарри, он надеется, что они забудут Грейс, он хочет, чтобы дети снова почувствовали чувство любви снова.  
  
— Луи, мы можем поговорить на кухне? —  спрашивает Джей, и Луи должен был это предвидеть.  
  
—  Я скоро вернусь, —  говорит Луи своим детям, беря Итана на руки. Луи все еще не хочет расставаться с ним.  
  
Они садятся за стол и Луи садит Итана на колени, целуя его в щеку.  
  
—  Ну как? —  спрашивает Джей.  
  
—  Невероятно, —  отвечает Луи. —  Потрясающе, мама. Он такой хороший парень. Я знаю, что он слишком молод для меня, но мы разговаривали сегодня утром, и это серьезно. Мы оба хотим одно и то же.  
  
—  Он готов для чего-то серьезного? Он готов встречаться с мужчиной с тремя детьми?  
  
—  Да, мам. Ему двадцать пять. Он сказал, что он всегда этого хотел, и он уже знает, что детям хорошо с ним.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы он быть отцом для них?  
  
— В конце концов, да, —  кивает Луи. — Им нужен еще один родитель, и Гарри так сильно любит их. Мальчики любят его, и Софии — она просто... ты знаешь. Я думаю отвести ее к психотерапевту. Она беспокоит меня.  
  
— Хорошая идея, —  говорит Джей. —  Она расстроена в последнее время. Посмотрим, что врач скажет об этом.  
  
— Я имею в виду, я прилагаю большие усилия, чтобы поговорить с ней, я хочу помочь ей, но иногда я чувствую себя неудачником, —  тихо говорит Луи, смотря на Итана. —  Я подвожу ее.  
  
—  Ты хороший отец, Луи, —  сурово говорит Джей. —  Ты проделал невероятную работу с ними. Прошло меньше года как она потеряла мать, она была частичкой ее. Ты делаешь все возможное, но я думаю, что терапевт поможет, и Гарри, возможно, тоже.  
  
—  Он такой удивительный, мама, —  вздыхает Луи. —  Я думаю, он был бы идеальным отцом, но я не хочу торопить его. Я так отчаянно нуждаюсь в помощи сейчас. И я так устал от одиночества. Я никогда не замечал, что мне действительно комфортно с кем-то. Я никогда не получал это удивительное чувство, потому что я не мог выяснить, кто я на самом деле, и теперь, когда я понял, кто я, я хочу всего этого. Я хочу, чтобы он всегда был рядом, разве это странно?  
  
— Нет, милый, —  качает головой Джей. —  Ты боролся столько с собой, Луи, даже когда был моложе. Я чувствовала, что ты не был счастлив, что тебе чего-то не хватало. У меня всегда было подозрение, что возможно ты гей, но я не хотела расстраивать тебя. Когда ты женился, я была так счастлива, потому что я поняла, что тебе нравятся девушки. Боже, как же я ошибалась.  
  
—  Да, —  тихо говорит Луи. —  Он замечательный. Я не мог даже представить, что влюблюсь в него так легко. Он сказал, что мы будет встречаться пока без интима, и он прав. Он всегда в доме, всегда мне готовит, и мам, ты видела, как он заботлив с малышам. Мам я… я люблю его.  
  
— Он кажется чудесным, Луи. И если он готов взять на себя роль отца, не дай ему уйти.  
  
— Я буду старятся, —  улыбается Луи. — Я буду старятся из-за всех сил.  
  


~

  
  
Когда Гарри приходит на следующий день, Луи встречает его быстрым поцелуем, и София смотрит на них в замешательстве.  
  
—  Вы с папой встречаетесь? —  спрашивает она Гарри.  
  
Гарри смотрит на Луи, и Луи сжимает его руку, кивает.  
  
— Да, милая. Мне действительно нравится Гарри, —  говорит ей Луи, он был готов к чему угодно, но она просто кивает.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Она уходит смотреть телевизор, а Луи и Гарри смотрят друг на друга с улыбкой на губах.  
  
— Я думаю, у нас есть ее благословение, —  говорит Луи, целуя его мягко.  
  
— Она самый важный человек, поэтому если она не против... нам не надо больше скрываться.  
  
— Конечно, —  соглашается с улыбкой Луи, сжимая его руку.  
  


~

  
  
Ему так приятно это осознавать. Они уделяют время только себе, без детей, просто настает время Гарри и Луи.  
  
Луи знакомится с семьёй Гарри, и его мамой, сестрой, и та, не раздумывая, начинает нянчится с его детьми, помогая им приспособиться к новой семейной структуре.  
  
Эти два человека так много делают для него. Гарри уже не просто няня для Луи. Они теперь команде, семья. Они берут детей в зоопарк, в боулинг, в кино, они создать новую семью с Гарри.  
  
Луи отводит Софи к детскому терапевту, который вроде бы помогает ей. Терапевт рассказывает ей про Гарри, спрашивая ее, что она думает обо всем этом, как она чувствует себя по отношению к Гарри. Терапевт говорит Луи, что ей становится гораздо лучше с каждым сеансом. София говорит ему, как сильно она скучает по маме, но как приятно что Гарри теперь рядом, как сильно она любит его сейчас. Она призналась ему, что он ей не понравился сначала, но сейчас она любит песни, которые он поет ее, любит, как он укладывает ее спать, любит еду, которую он готовит и любит, каким счастливым он делает ее папочку. Она рассказывает терапевту, как сильно она любит Гарри, и Боже, Луи знает это чувство.  
  
Когда Луи рассказывает это все Гарри, они оба плачут, и крепко обнимаются, они сознают, что они могут сделать это, они могут быть настоящей семьей —  Луи, наконец, может быть счастливым.  
  
Это после того, как София говорит ему, перед сном, что она любит его, Гарри, делает то же самое. Гарри так счастлив, когда слышит это, он обнимает ее в ответ и тихо говорит “я тоже люблю тебя”. Гарри целует ее и обещает ей, что будет любить ее до конца своих дней. В летний день, Гарри опускается на колено и попросив Луи, провести остаток своей жизни с ним, провести всю жизнь вместе, воспитывать троих замечательных детей, и, может быть, несколько больше. Луи плачет, хватает его за шею, и говорит "да" миллионное количество раз.  
  
В тот вечер, когда они возвращаются домой, и мама Гарри наблюдает за малышами, они идут в рука об руку в сад, новое кольцо на Луи безымянном пальце сверкает на миллион миль вокруг. Это великолепный платиновое кольцо с бриллиантами вокруг него, оно намного приятнее, чем простые золотые, который у него был с Грейс. Он не знает, как Гарри мог себе это позволить, но он любит его.  
  
— Вы оба выглядите счастливыми, —  отмечает Энн с улыбкой на губах, держа Итана на коленях. Он выглядит усталым, и Луи понимает, что ему скоро пора в постель.   
  
—  Да, мы счастливы, —  говорит Луи, беря Итана на руки. — София, Люк, Гарри и я хотим поговорить с вами.  
  
Гарри выключает телевизор и садится на диване. Лукас ползает на коленях у Гарри и тот улыбаясь, чмокает его в щеку. Луи садится рядом с ними, и София залезает Луи на колени, болтая ногами.  
  
— Что это? —  спрашивает Лукас, играя с кольцом Гарри.  
  
— Ну, Гарри и я собираемся пожениться, —  говорит Луи, внимательно смотря на Энн, которая из-за всех сил пытается сдержать улыбку.  
  
— Действительно? —  спрашивает София. Это звучит не зло или расстроено, ей просто любопытно.  
  
— Да, я попросил вашего папу выйти за меня замуж, —  говорит ей Гарри.  
  
— У тебя есть для него кольцо? Ты должен подарить ему кольцо, —  сообщает она ему, и они смеются. Луи показывает свою руку ней, и она быстро берет ее в маленькие ручки, внимательно разглядывая кольцо. — Очень красивое. Мне нравится.  
  
— Спасибо, Софи, —  усмехается Гарри  
  
— Мы с Гарри собираемся купить новый дом, возможно с бассейном. Вы будете ходить в те же школе, но Гарри будет жить с нами, после того, как мы поженимся.  
  
— С бассейном? — счастливо спрашивает Лукас, и Луи кивает ему в ответ.  
  
— Да, малыш. Итак, теперь, когда мы женимся, Гарри будет вашим папой тоже. Вы будете иметь двух пап. Но это может показаться непонятным, так что вы, ребята, можете называть Гарри просто "Гарри", а потом если захотите, можете называть его тоже папой, ладно?  
  
— Папа? — говорит Итан Гарри. Гарри берет его за маленькую руку и целует ее с огромной улыбкой на лице.  
  
— Да, я твой папа, теперь.  
  
— Итак, у нас теперь два папы? — спрашивает Лукас, и Луи кивает.  
  
— Да, дорогой.  
  
— Это круто, —  говорит София. – Ни у кого из моих знакомых нет двух пап, каждый имеет только одного.  
  
— Я буду особенным, —  говорит Гарри, целуя ее в лоб.  
  


~

  
  
К тому времени, когда они переезжают в их новый дом, Гарри является дипломированным юристом со стабильной работой, абсолютно готовым быть мужем и отцом. Терапевт Софии информирует их о том, что переезд был хорошей идеей, так как это новая среда, где она не может больше тосковать по матери. К счастью, она права, потому что София адаптируется довольно легко. Луи и Гарри позволяют ей выбрать цвет своей новой комнате и украсить ее так, как она хочет.  
  
Все вроде встало на свои места для них. После женитьбы Гарри легально становится отцом его детей, теперь они совершенно полная, идеальная семья. Луи не может поверить, что в его жизни сложилось так.  
  
Когда они ложатся в постель, Луи растворяется в объятиях Гарри, Гарри говорит.  
  
— Давай заведем ребенка.  
  
— Да? —  спрашивает Луи, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Как мы собираемся сделать это?  
  
— Я думаю об суррогатном материнстве. Я знаю, что это дорого, но... это был бы наш ребенок, —  говорит Гарри, пожимая плечами, играя с волосами Луи.  
  
— Мы используем твою сперму, да? Так ты хочешь завести ребенка? —  спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Только если ты не против, —  говорит Гарри. — Я имею в виду, я бы с радостью, но мы могли бы использовать твою.  
  
— Нет, малыш, давай используем твою. Мне бы очень хотелось иметь ребенка, который выглядел бы, как ты, —  говорит Луи, целуя Гарри в голую грудь. — Он будет похож на нас.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, —  говорит Гарри, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его. — Боже, я так сильно люблю тебя.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, малыш, —  улыбаясь, отвечает Луи. — Не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть нашего ребенка.  
  


~

  
  
Через год они получают своего малышку —  Миа Грейс. У нее большие зеленые глаза и вьющиеся волосы, и даже дети ее любят. Он все настолько счастливы.  
  
Они лежат в постели, их новорожденная дочь лежит у Гарри на груди, с интересом смотря на новую семью. Софии десять, Лукасу семь, и Итану почти четыре, и они все в постели своих пап, с интересом рассматривая младшую сестренку.  
  
—  Я думал, что папа станет беременным, как мама, —  признается Лукас, тыкая Луи в живот. Луи нежно улыбается, целуя сына в живот. Если бы он мог, он бы наверняка сделал это для Гарри.   
  
— Парни не могут забеременеть, —  отвечает София. — Только девочки могут это делать.  
  
— Ох, —  отвечает Лукас.  
  
— Малышка такая красивая, —  говорит Итан, и Гарри с улыбкой смотрит на него.  
  
— Миа очень милая. Мы все должны быть очень осторожны с ней, хотя бы потому, что она очень крошечная и ещё не оправилась от родов.  
  
— Ладно, папа, —  кивает Лукас. —  Я буду очень осторожен.  
  
— Хорошо, —  говорит Луи, целуя его в голову. Он кладет свою руку Мии на животик и целует ее в мягкую щеку. — Ребята, вы готовы спать?  
  
— Мы можем остаться здесь? —  спрашивает София, кладя голову на плечо Гарри.  
  
— Почему бы и нет, —  смотрит Гарри на Луи. — Только сегодня.  
  
—  Ладно, —  улыбается Луи.  
  
Они немного двигаются, чтобы попытаться найти лучший способ сделать это. Гарри помещает Мию в ее люльку, так как она еще слишком маленькая, чтобы присоединиться к ним. Трое детей ложатся между папами, и Гарри с Луи переплетаются их пальцы, образуя своеобразный барьер над своими детьми.  
  
— Спокойной ночи всем, —  говорит Луи. — Спите крепко, не давайте клопам себя покусать.  
  
— Ни за что! —  гордо говорит Итан, пододвигаясь ближе к Луи.  
  
— Никаких укусов, — соглашается Гарри. — Спокойной ночи, люблю вас всех очень сильно.  
  
— Я люблю Мию тоже, —  говорит Лукас. — Она знает?  
  
— Она знает, —  отвечает Луи. — Мы любим Мию очень сильно, и она любит нас всех тоже.  
  
— Хорошо, —  говорит Лукас, довольный ответом.  
  
— Давайте спать, —  говорит Гарри, зевая.  
  
Они все говорят друг другу, что любят друг друга по крайне мере десять раз. Гарри и Луи встречаются взглядом и улыбаются, сжимая руки крепче. Они говорят их собственное "я тебя люблю" друг другу, убеждаясь, что они никогда его не забудут. Луи понятия не имеет, как так все произошло, как он прошел весть этот путь от овдовевшего отца-одиночки с тремя детьми до замужества с невероятным красавцем мужем с четырьмя прекрасными детьми. Он думает, что это безумие, но судьба, должно быть, была на его стороне. Он мысленно говорит себе отправить Лиаму огромную корзину с фруктами за то, что тот привел Гарри в его жизнь. Он и не знал, счастье может быть так близко.

 


End file.
